Rebirth
by bolt32
Summary: Molly faces a deadly illness that is sure to take her life, which suits her just fine. Until someone give her hope, saves her from not only the people that wished to harm her, but her self as well. How Molly, the Techie Vampire of the Authority gets changed. OCxMolly
1. Chapter 1

Year 1402

Gabriel a knight of only 25 years of age was standing at six feet tall, broad shoulders with the metal chiseled armor shining in the dimming light. He took over his father's estate a year ago, assigned by the king to defend the castle against any foreign or even domestic invasion. He always wished that the day would never come. Never been the one to face battle, he wished he could keep it that way, but now the war drums has brought that one simple dream to death.

The English were threatening his French strong hold, the sun starting to slowly come down, being eclipsed by the vast and beautiful French country side. Peering over on top of the walls, he could see the men on the opposing side waving red flags, his own castle only defended by about a hundred men; he could feel that his first battle may very well be his last.

"Men to arms!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Instantly the guards in the castle gathered there weapons that they were so well trained in, running towards the gates, towers and the castle walls. Gabriel looked behind him, towards his beloved keep, his own 5 year old daughter running up towards him.

"Maryse, get to your mother and head towards the hall." Maryse was a small girl had blonde hair just like her mother, a round face with eccentric blue eyes that could warm the heart of just about everyone that would look upon her. She has gotten that from her mother Gabriel concluded, him being of dark hair, and brown eyes it was fairly easy to see why the comparisons were made. Everyone that has known their family has said as much, yet it was his personality that she taken for her own.

"Papa, I'm scared." Maryse barely squeaked out. The men were charging now, the war horn was blowing loudly, as it shuddered fear not only into his little girl, but to Gabriel and his men as well. This was not a battle the French had any reason to hope to win, nor was it one that Gabriel had the mind to do so. While he was an average tactician, he knew the banners across the field, it was one that struck fear into people at first sight.

"I love you Maryse, remember this." Gabriel spoken with soft words leaning his metal helmet against his daughter's head he gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked her into the beautiful eyes that reminded him of the love of his life. The young peasant girl that he took for a wife, against all arguments brought before him against the idea by his own parents. Now looking back, that could be considered the only decision he has ever done that he would do again in a moment's notice.

"Now Go!" He commanded, leaving no tone in his voice that could ever be questioned. The little, his little girl with tears down her face did exactly as her father had told.

The English started to barge on the gates, ladders were slung up against the walls and Gabriel drew his sword waiting for the moment when everything would go to hell. His courage instantly renewed, his life, his whole life threatened by the invaders sparked an anger in him that his own men needed.

"These men mean not only to take the castle, they mean to take your food, your gold. They want your women! They will kill everything that you hold dear here and laugh while they feast in our kitchens. We fight today for no King, no country, we fight for our families. Tonight men, we will give them exactly what they don't mean to have, their deaths!" Loud cheers erupted across the castle walls, some of them cut shortly as the fighting had already started. Gabriel withdrew his sword and started to slice down the first man to breach the walls. A second one slashed at him, grabbing the man by his wrists he elbowed him with his metal clad armor surrounding his arm, smashing him across the face and pushing him down to his death outside of the castle.

The Battle lasted longer than initially expected, more and more English pressed on into the castle, time and time against Gabriel led his men up front. His sword was now no longer the shiny metallic blade that he was used to seeing, instead it was drenched in red, English blood. Now he was on the ground, by the gates, the walls were taken. His men now only down to about 40. Still they fought bravely, hoping for way out of this. Thousands of English men surrounded his castle, many of them littered the ground that he was now stepping on them.

"BOOM." The door gates budged, yet it held, it was only a matter of time before they broke open. A swordsmen ran towards him, and Gabriel instantly blocked his with a sword of his own. Parrying the attack, he brought the sword to the ground and drove his blade in a motion upward, stabbing him through his neck and head. Blood now covered his once elegant armor.

"To the halls men!" Yelling, his men heard and started to withdraw, the captain of his guards feel before his feet with a blade sticking through his stomach. Without even thinking, Gabriel kicked his former captain with all of his strength causing him to fall upon the man that killed him. Instantly he using the sword that was passed down from generation to generation in his family he killed the English swordsmen by stabbing him in the face. His men stuck close together, killing anyone that rose a sword against him as he withdrew back towards the hall. Locking the door behind them, the men were only attacked from behind.

The English had crept into the castle during the attack, fear and rage had now consumed Gabriel. His soldiers battled hard within the keep, slaughtering the intruders, yet more and more his men dwindled down now to half of what it was before. A thought had crossed his mind, the thought of Maryse and Christelle his wife, worry now consumed him.

"Oh my god, please…."

"Sir, what are your orders?" One of his men asked, also who was covered in blood. His men had fought bravely today, better than what ever could be expected. They were well trained, but they fought with something that only the best fight with, passion. This was their home as well, the women here and the children, these were their families. They fought for them.

"Kill them!" The man just looked at his former commander, and the rage he possessed, but he felt it as well, they all did. Turning around he could see the door of the keep getting busted down by every swing by that blasted log. Turning around he looked at the other men at arms, some older than others, some just Stewards for knights so that they could hope to one day be named one. They were all going to die today, but he was damned if they were going to be the only ones.

"Fuck the English!" He screamed, the men enraged all returned with their own chant. "Fuck the English!"

Gabriel looked onwards to see the stair case at the end of the hall, his daughter and wife nowhere to be found. He could only hope they were still alive, hiding in one of the rooms above. Running up stairs, he came across a couple of English swordsmen and easily put them to their deaths. Running inside his room, what he saw just caused him to be blinded with hatred. Both his wife and his 5 year old daughter were both beaten and being raped. The man on top of his wife reacted first, and got up and immediately charged. With a well skilled precision he side stepped the man's swing and stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his death. The Second man that was on top of his daughter went after him, this time parrying his initial swing, causing him to return the favor and block the man's return swing. Both of them backed up a step and the man swung again, this time Gabriel stepped forward, grabbed his arm, and aimed his sword down ward and stabbed through the man's groin. His screams were almost enough to pierce a normal man's ears, though seeing his daughter and wife laying there helpless, the screams of pain from his victim was the last thing on his mind.

"Maryse, Christelle." Gabriel muttered, dropping his sword in defeat. He was done fighting, everything that he deemed necessary to fight for, was now gone. There last moments of life would pass before his eyes.

Hearing something spill, he felt something wet come through the cracks of his body armor making him wet. He turned around, with the fight leaving him, he was ready to die with his family, in his own room. Instead there stood a man, pale yet about his own age. No weapon, no armor, he was not a man that fought today. The man was tall standing at a full six and a half feet tall. He looked thin by nature, yet seemed very composed for being literally in a battle field that Gabriel once called home.

"They don't have to die." The man muttered as he looked upon his family.

"I can heal them."

"How?" Gabriel asked, the man said nothing but within a moment was across his room, kneeling down to his wife, looking at her eyes. He moved so fast that Gabriel could hardly keep his eyes on him when he moved.

"Please, whatever you are, if you can, then do it! I beg of you!"

"It is not so simple Gabriel, some people are meant to die, that is their whole purpose in life. Is to die, I cannot change that. A life costs a life. Though some lives cost's more than others. Yours perhaps, would be sufficient for two."

Gabriel walked towards the man, withdrew his dagger and handed him the hilt.

"Then take it." He said, he then knelt down and looked at his wife, with a stab wound on her stomach. The man that took the dagger sliced open his wrist and smeared his blood on the wound, and to Gabriel's amazement caused it to close up in a hurry. Turning around the man in all his composure ran towards the little girl and forced her to drink his blood.

"Gabriel…" Christelle spoke, looking up at his husbands eyes. Gabriel having a hard time suppressing his tears just buried his head in his wife's breasts.

"You remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget."

"I was amazed how someone so beautiful could be dressed in those awful rags, getting water like that. I remember thinking, how can an angel be possible doing normal human chores. I didn't understand it, I still don't."

"And I'm a lady now Gabriel, much to your parents distress I may add. What is going on Gabriel?" Gabriel leaned in and kissed his wife hard on her lips, with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Gabriel you're scaring me." Gabriel instead of answering looked around the room and noticed the man had left; he immediately went over to his daughter.

"How are you feeling little one?" Maryse just blinked and looked up at her father.

"Papa what happened? I was talking with mom one minute and I wake up on the floor."

"You're safe now." Gabriel replied, and kissed his young daughter on her head.

"Promise me something." He simply stated.

"What is it Papa? Maryse asked, in her cute but tiny voice.

"Remember that I will always love you little one, and no matter where you go in your life I will always be there with you." The emotion now chocking up Gabriel to the point where he had a hard time breathing. Noticing her father's distress Maryse too started to cry.

"I promise!" She exclaimed loudly and immediately wrapped her arms around her father.

The man returned to the room, this time walking as if he didn't have the super powers that he earlier showed that he possessed. Instead he simply looked at Gabriel.

"It is time to go."

"No, not here, not in front of them."

"A promise is a promise Gabriel, but yes it will not be done here. Come with me now. I have done my part. Your Castle is safe, word has been sent to the king about the invasion. Your people will remember you as a hero. "

Gabriel simply nodded, looking one last time at his daughter and wife, he then left with the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the results of the doctor. Her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she nervously looked at her feet. Recently she was becoming sick more and more frequently, the first few times she brushed it off as a normal occurrence. Being sick for over the course of months with little time for her of being healthy had brought her to this moment now.

As an electrical engineer, her job was simple. To diagnose electrical systems that was acting up. Not performing at their required function, or to simply replace parts. Now it was her system that was acting up, if it wasn't for her roommate in college, she wouldn't even be here right now.

The doctor entered, his face facing a clip board, he then reached up and pressed the glasses upon his face. He was an older man, looked about sixty years old. Tired wrinkles had spread across his face, as his body fat ratio was slightly above normal. When people talked about growing old and fat Molly imagined they imagined this guy. He was the stereotypical image of those thoughts.

"Well Molly, the results are in."

"That's obvious doc, if it wasn't I wouldn't be here." She responded, it was he that called her in after all. One moment she was working, the next her phone was going off telling her to get to the hospital immediately.

"Our results have found that you have stage three Leukemia; the cancer is spreading in your system, if we do not start your treatment soon, and I mean very soon, then I'm afraid you don't have much time left."

The words stung as they left his mouth, not because of her family or friends, as she actually had very little. It was due to the fact that she always expected to live at least a little longer, she imagined herself as a small sixty year old women, one that would be playing video games with the kids down the street. That thought caused her to chuckle a little.

"Is everything okay?" the doctor spoke, noticing that his patient has become very silent.

"Yup, just peachy."

"I will get everything ready then, you will get through this Molly." Her doctor said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to show a form of comfort. Molly though, thought about this moment. If worse came to worse, what she would do. She had nothing to really live for. She passed through her college classes with flying colors, top of her class in NYU. These electrical devices came easy to her, like a world class chef given an unlimited choice in food, as the chef had his ingredients, all she needed was her tools. That natural ability did little to change the misery in her life though. Every night she went home to nothing, or no one. She did not even own a cat due to allergies acting up. No boyfriend, her friends did not call her. Well, if you can call them friends that is, truly she was only acquaintances of a few people. Many of nights she walked home and actually contemplated ending her life. She always felt something was missing, she had tried almost everything. She couldn't bring herself to actually kill herself, but it was something that she actually thought on for long durations at days at a time.

"No don't." She commanded, almost regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"What?" The doctor asked in almost disbelief.

"If you don't get treatments, you will die Molly, you understand this?"

"I understand just fine doc." She responded, allowing a smile creeping on her face. She could deal with these illnesses for a while longer, as long as the whole thing ended. She was fine with that choice; a sense of happiness over took her, a sense of completion. She spent most of her childhood wondering why her parents did not lover her enough to keep her. She went through every day hoping that one day her parents would barge in the front door and tell her it is time to come home. Though truth be told, all of the kids in the orphanage had thought that. To keep her mind off of things, she dove head first into her school work, took apart old TV's and Radios in her free time. Always trying to keep her mind occupied.

"Very well then, if you change your mind, please call me, this cannot be held off forever." The old man then looked deep into Molly's eyes, gave her his business card and walked right out of the room. Looking down at the card he just gave her, she noticed the heart shape up at the top right, colored in read, his name and number printed in black in the center. Her one last hope for survival now printed on the card. She sat there for a few moments thinking things over, her final moment of clarity on the matter. Even though she thought about it almost every day, the final decision was the hardest; still the choice remained the same for her.

"No thanks." She muttered to herself and crumpled the card and threw it in the trash can.

Walking out of the hospital was the most liberating thing she ever felt. The nightmare was now over. She no longer had a care. The nights of pain was coming to an end. Not just due to the symptoms of the disease, but also the ache she felt every night. The times where she stayed up late in the night, hoping for a phone call, a knock on the door, something. It was all coming to an end, and that was a choice she would gladly make. Things were going to get better. For most hearing such news, that there life is coming to an end would cause fear and dread into a person, for Molly it was something to be celebrated. The train made a slight beeping noise as the it came to a stop, letting go of the standing pole she stepped outside, only a fifteen minute walk from her apartment.

The streets were busy, the bars had recently became filled with activity at night, even more so than New York City was. People seemed to be dying to meet one of the undead, many of them packing the so called "Vamp bars". Chuckling to herself she now had something in common with them; they were both the walking dead. They were already dead, and she would probably take her last breath in a few months.

Her knee caps were starting to flare up really bad, sharp pains were entering them like knives were piercing her skin. She knew that it was probably due to her leukemia. Stopping by a bench, she let herself to rest a bit, massaging her knee caps waiting for the pain to subside. The music from the bars was now piecing her ears in a very annoying matter, yet something was off. The people there were laughing, drinking bears, some of them with the bottles labeled "True blood." Even from the outside, the said bars looked like a massive orgy. The thought almost disgusted her. Have some dignity for Christ's sake. They want your blood, your food to them.

To be honest she wasn't a secularist. A human content on keeping the world with nothing but humans, she was all for Vampires and there so called rights. Reality was though they are higher on the food chain than humans are, for fucks sake they drink our blood to live. Do people have to flaunt themselves out as if they were some kind of rare meat compiled into a steak right there for the taking? Humans are always looking for acceptance, and for some she supposed it did not matter of the costs. Then an odd feeling came over her, the feeling of being watched. One of those sixth sense that humans seem to have.

"Great." She muttered to herself, it was now time to go, time to get out of here and enter the safety of her home. For the first time in a long time she wish she had called the cab. Money was no longer an issue for her due to her new job, but still even she enjoyed the subways, it provided a sense of a belonging, even though she herself had found that to be sort of weird. Getting up Molly looked around, and found nothing, yet the feeling lingered. A cold breeze pressed against her face, causing her short blonde hair to wave in the wind. She forced herself to start walking, against all the pain her body was flaring up, she knew she needed to leave.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys." A man cut her off from walking spoke. Molly turned around and noticed two more men, both of them look like they were in the younger 20's, about the same age as her. Grinning she could tell they did not list Dental Hygiene on top of their priorities. The yellow stain marks covering their teeth. Looking at the man in front of her he was holding his genitals shaking them.

"Like what you see darling?" The smell of liquor covered his breath and he kept on walking towards her.

"Actually makes me want to puke." She responded, stepping towards the man, she kneed him in the balls and ran.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed, falling down his knees screaming, with his hands between his legs. The two other men started chasing after her. Molly could feel the air becoming lighter and lighter. _Damn this fatigue._

An ally appeared on the right, at this pace they would easily catch up to her and have their way with her. She needed to fight back, to do something to prevent it. She was damned if she would allow herself to be raped.

The Ally had a couple of large green dumpsters that you see outside of business and apartment complexes. Looking around she mentally kicked herself, she was hoping that she could use something as a weapon, but there was no such luck. Feeling some hands on her shoulders she was slammed against the brick wall of the ally she just ran too. Her vision faded, her head pounded, her eyes blurred. She could see the two men taking off her pants, she tried to struggle, but her body barely listened to her commands.

"Christelle" She heard a soft whisper, coming from a dark Shadow of a man standing at the end of the ally. Instantly he was gone. Suddenly she felt a violent jerk by her legs, looking over she saw the man that was taking off her pants fly across the ally and slam against the wall twelve feet in the air. The other one turned frightened, threw a punch at the shadow only to have his arm crushed almost instantly.

She could recognize the shadow now, standing at six feet tall, with pale white skin. Dark hair and dark eyes, he was of a slight build, with some muscle tone, but still slim by most standards.

"Please no! NO!" The man screamed holding his arm, the pale man held remorse, yet pain crossed his face. Lifting him by his throat he slammed him against the wall, and crushed his throat.

"Please don't eat me." Molly muttered out, her strength gone, replaced with her joints burning as if they were being shredded apart, she could hardly believe that she was staring death in the face. A true Vampire had done this to these men, yet she knew she was next, true she contemplated death, but yet she would rather let the Leukemia take its course. She did not want to die being food for a vampire.

"That is the last thing I want, can you walk?" Molly gathered her strength, put her hands on the cold and wet pavement and tried to push herself up only to lose her strength and fall back down.

"I'm afraid I'm too weak."

"Here let me." The man responded, reaching down he effortlessly picked up Molly and started to walk.

"Your cold."

"Well, I'm dead." He stated simply.

"Where do you live?"

"Down the street, then take a left three streets up, first building on the right. "The walk was silent, and peaceful. Some of the people down the street were staring, which caused Molly to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm not used to being the center of attention that is all." The man raised an eyebrow and looked around noticing the same thing. He looked down at Molly still walking and a grin appeared on his face.

"Let them stare."

"What is your name?" Molly asked, surprised she did not ask sooner, she was shocked to see a glimpse of pain cross his face.

"Well, I was known by the name of Gabriel."

"Like the angel." Molly stated, while she did not believe in religion, she knew the fairy tales of the two archangels of Gabriel and Michael. This answer to her surprise caused him to let out of a small laugh.

"I'm far from an angel milady."

"I'm no lady."

"Well then, what shall I call you? You know my name, but yet I have yet to receive the pleasure of hearing yours."

"My name is…Molly." She looked up and notices that they were at her apartment complex.

"I'm upstairs on the right." Gabriel just simply gave her a small nod and walked upstairs to her room.

"I'm sorry you had to see what I did today."

"You saved me from being raped, trust me I understand." _Did he actually apologize?_

"Still, it was improper behavior to behave the way I did in front of you, I do hope forgive me." Now she was still in his arms, in front of her door. The awkwardness seem to come over, she decided it was time to see if she could still stand up and enter her own house. Slipping out of his arms, she stood for a second the pain in her legs was still bothering her, her head was swimming from standing on her own feet. She instantly started to fall only to be caught by Gabriel's strong embrace.

"I know this may sound weird, especially since I just met you, can you carry me to my bed? Trust me I would…" She was cut off as he picked her up again and just stood there. She looked up awkwardly in his eyes.

"I have to be invited in, it is impossible for a vampire to enter the residence of a human being without their consent." Gabriel explained.

"Well good sir, I would humbly like to invite you into my premise for a cup of tea." Molly replied with a joking sarcasm wrapped in her voice.

"Smart ass" Gabriel replied, causing them both to chuckle. He opened the door and saw her house. The apartment entrance started in the living room with the kitchen on the left. Books littered across her living room, book shelves piled across the living room floor, book shelves filled. A television in the center looking like it hasn't been used in ages as dust settled on the screen. He walked past the dining room table, which against the kitchen bar counter and turned to the hall way located on the left. Gabriel did a quick look and noticed that no pictures appeared on her wall that would normally be found in a human residence. He carried her to her bed, where a black light was in a lamp on top of her dresser on the left. The bed was placed against the back wall. He placed her on her bed, and put her covers over her.

"Thank you for everything Gabriel." Molly spoke, her head still hurting, though she reckoned that it would be gone by the morning. Gabriel just gave her a small nod and turned around to walk out of her room.

"Wait!"

"Yes Molly?" Gabriel responded.

"Why did you do this? I mean it isn't every day that a vampire would decide to be a knight in shining armor for someone, especially not a nerd like myself. She noticed Gabriel wincing at the way she described him, yet he kept his composure and watched him let off a small smile that formed on his face.

"You remind me of someone I knew when I was human."

"Oh…." The response surprised her.

"That and I was hungry." The quick response caused her to laugh, which immediately caused her to wince in pain herself as her hands went towards her head.

"Come back tomorrow night okay?" Gabriel just nodded his head, reached down and grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. With that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun finally set, Molly was tossing and turning all night in her bed. She felt exhausted, the entire morning was wasted away in her bed, save for the hour she went to the store and got some true blood. The look on the cashiers face was priceless, she brought the bottles to the counter and the cashier had to do a double take, looking outside, seeing the sun then looking at her, back outside then back at her once more. Molly just chuckled and paid for the true blood.

She didn't know if this was because of the leukemia, or it was just her body telling her to call it quits for the day. Her head was still pounding; the cut on her forehead was a distant reminder what happened last night, was in fact true. She was quite unsure that Vampires wanted their true blood refrigerated or warm, so she placed half in the fridge and the other half in the cabinets warm. Thinking back on the night previously, she found out she would die, then she was saved from being raped, by a vampire. How weird life gets some times. Even now she was in disbelief that she invited one into her home, to spend the evening with her. Now she wondered if he would ever show. Suddenly a knocking on the door cut her out of her thoughts. Walking up to the door, she opened it to a realization of fear overcame her.

"Fucking fang banger!" A man in his mid-twenties replied, wrapping his hand around her mouth he pushed her back in her apartment and shut the door with his foot. He had blonde spiked hair, standing almost six feet tall, his blue eyes peered into her cold and heartless. His hands were shaking mildly, nervousness overtaking him. He pushed her against the wall, and reached behind him. She had to do something, anything to get out of this situation. Mustering all of her strength she hit the man hard in the chest, more of a shove than a hit but it caused him to fall backwards. More knocking persisted.

"Gabriel!?"

"Aye, it is me." Gabriel's soft voice answered, just what she wanted to hear. His timing could hardly be better.

"Come in, Please!" She yelled, her strength dwindling from earlier, fatigue was almost overtaking her. The door swung open, and Gabriel's dark eyes seemingly pierced through the blonde intruder.

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriel's rage was starting to seep in, looking down at Molly then the man standing in the living room, dressed in all black.

"Fucking Vamp!" The blonde man pulled a silver chain from his back pocket and swung it at Gabriel, the chain wrapped around his left arm. To Molly's surprise it seemed to sink in his arm, melting away his skin and hid blood flowed from his wounds. Gasping in pain Gabriel tugged hard with his left arm, causing the man to come crashing down face first by his feet. Picking the man up by his right hand he slammed him against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded. The man just breathed in deep, as if he was grasping the air for more courage.

"You vampires are an abomination! You feed on who you like, destroy everything with no regret for the lives you destroyed. All of you deserve to burn in hell!"

"You hold much rage for one so young, I'm a little over six hundred years old. If a vampire harmed you, or your family then I'm not one to stop you from taking vengeance on whoever trespassed against you. It was not myself however, and it certainly was not her."

"You fucking killed Tommy you bastard!"

"Tommy? One of the men I killed last night I take it? He was in the process of raping a women, a man such as this should not be allowed to suffer the pleasures of life." Gabriel explained.

"Fuck you!" The man responded, then spitted on his face.

"Let me tell you something you ignorant peasant. I was a human once, the choice of me being turned was not a choice I made lightly. I did it to save the lives of my wife and child. Any man would do the same. When you come and attack the ones I care about, then know this. I killed men when I was human for this atrocity, and now I'm not, let's just say I'm not nearly as forgiving as I once was."

"I will fucking kill you vamp!"

"You're in no position to make threats. If you do come back, then know this, I will hurt you, I won't kill you at first. I will really badly hurt you. I will make you beg for me to drain your body of the blood you possess, and once you do I will grant you your wish. I will turn you into the thing you hate the most. I will you make one of us, and once your born a new, I will reach in and pry your baby vamp heart from your chest, so that I will be the last thing you will see when you are granted the true death." Gabriel spoke as his fangs were out, the blonde man literally started to piss his in his pants. Looking down Gabriel noticed it.

"Leave, now!" Letting the man go he quickly rushed out of the apartment. Molly, got up and was standing on her own two feet now. Gabriel looked down at his left arm, seeing the chain was still dug deep into his skin, burning like crazy. His natural reaction was to pick it off with his right hand, yet instantly stopped when his hand was burnt as well.

"Damn silver." He muttered.

"Here, let me." Walking up to him she gently unwrapped the chain, noticing that his skin was almost healing instantly.

"Does it hurt?" _Stupid question!_She kicked her self.

"Yes, a lot. We heal fast, but we still feel pain."

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, this time sliding his fingertips underneath her chin and tilting her head upwards to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, and no. I don't even know anymore. These past couple of days has been a giant mind fuck!" Molly explained, usually this response would cause Gabriel to laugh but instead he walked up to her and she leaned in his shoulders and started to cry. Stroking her hair, he just stood there and refused to budge, allowing her the time needed to vent it all out.

"I'm sorry…..I'm usually not so, emotional. Almost being raped one day, then almost killed the next, I don't know what to make of this."

"No need to apologize, you have been under a lot of stress. It is completely understandable. Here." Gabriel then grabbed her by the hands and walked her towards her couch as they both sat down. His fingers traced the cut on her forehead from the night before, bring his hand to his mouth he popped his fangs out and poked his finger.

"No don't."

"Why not?"

"I heard how addictive that stuff is, it is a drug." Gabriel took a short breath, and looked deep into Molly's eyes. Her face was still the same, the same that he grew to love over six hundred years ago.

"It is like a drug, a miraculous one. It can heal any wound, any illness, and any sickness. There is however side effects to it if you drink it. In the Vampire world, only the humans very important to us are allowed to drink. Those that are not, we find the notion of Vampire blood being drank as an abomination."

"What are the side effects?"

"Increased strength, increased drive for intimate matters…" Gabriel stopped short; Molly noticed that he wasn't saying everything.

"What else?"

"Well, if allowed to age, it becomes a hallucinogen. Also, if you drink from the source, from a vampire directly you will have intimate dreams about them. They will also feel your every emotion. Whether you're sad, angry, and happy, whatever you're feeling at the time. We can also pin point your location at any time. "

"And for cuts?" She asked even further, this was something that she needed to know. She would be damned if she would take the stuff that would make someone irresistible. The freedom being deprived in that manner was not something she would take lightly.

"It heals."

"Side effects?"

"None." Gabriel looked at his finger, noticing it would heal in any moment.

"Please, let me." Molly pulled her hand up to her hair and gently moved it out the way, Gabriel slid his bloody finger across the wound, then wiped his hand on his pants. Feeling a tingling in the wound, Molly ran her hand and crossed it to the wound, to her amazement it was completely gone, and no impression of a scar was left behind.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Molly." Gabriel smiled, for the first time in a long time Molly felt important somehow, as if she meant something to someone.

"Can I ask you a question Gabriel?"

"What is it?" He asked softly, knowing she would probably have a few questions.

"Who do I remind you of?" _Damn, cut straight to the chase why don't you?_

"There is something I wanted to show you, it will explain everything." He reached into his pocket and pulled what looked like a pocket watch; instead he flipped it open and showed it to her, it was no watch.

"How did you get this?" Molly was dumbfounded, it was her. Just she never remembered wearing the dress as she was in this picture.

"You felt that you were being watched yesterday."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I spent a long time on this earth, when you do that you tend to pick up on human tendencies. It can betray what they are feeling from time to time." He explained, taking a moment to let it sink in, clearly Molly was listening and was giving him the space to properly explain his position.

"I watched you from afar, I saw you get off the subway. I was dumbfounded; you have the same face I haven't seen in six hundred years. I knew right then I needed to meet you. I just wish it didn't happen in the circumstances it did. The picture you hold, her name is Christelle, and she was my wife." Gabriel spoke, clearly hurt. His head went down to look at his feet, a drop of blood seeped down from his eyes.

"Your bleeding!"

"Vampires tears, is blood. I apologize, usually I'm a lot more composed than I am currently." Holding back a lump in his throat he stood up, trying to decide on what he would do.

"How is this all possible? No humans are exactly alike, similar sure in looks. Never exactly the same though."

"I have no answers for your questions, I wish I did. The reality is, I have no clue. I have truly no idea who you are Molly. Yet I feel protective of you, my biggest regret was not being there Christelle when she needed me the most. I won't make that mistake twice."

"This is kind of creepy to be honest with you." The answer caused a small laugh from Gabriel.

"I suppose it is, I didn't wish this to happen."

"How did you two get together?"

"Well…." Then Gabriel started to explain.

_Gabriel got off of his horse, and tied it to the holding pole on the farm, seeing one of farmer's sons he asked where Christelle was._

_"The bitch has been taken to the dungeon; she is going to hang tomorrow. I hope she chokes!" He explained, during the era of time it wasn't always certain to be a clean death, sometimes the fall wouldn't break the victims neck and they would choke to death instead of a clean broken neck to cause their death._

_"On what charge!?" He shouted, he would be damned if he would allow her to hang. The young man, about sixteen in age was having a hard time explaining. Clearly fear had over taken him, realizing that he was stepping on a fine line._

_"On what fucking charge!? Answer me boy!" The man started to stutter, clearly the fear was making him stupid. Gabriel's approached next made him piss himself, withdrawing his sword he pressed it against the boy's throat._

_"You better answer quick, or I swear to you, your head will be posted on the castle walls!"_

_"She punched my father sir, she also stole from the farm."_

_"Stupid fucking boy." Gabriel muttered, and punched the boy in the face with his full mail armor on, knocking him out. Getting on his horse he arrived in the dungeon an hour later, almost riding his horse to death._

_"Good sir, what a pleasant surprise!" The guard answered as he seen him getting off his horse._

_"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, I want the woman that was brought here within the last 24 hours released, right now!"_

_"Yes sir, follow me." Going down the dungeon, it was absolutely filthy. Human feces littered the floor among hay that was laid down for people to use as a waste section. Walking down three stories Gabriel had a hard time breathing the stink coming from the place, with every inhale he was just getting more and more angry. Finally they arrived._

_"Please, just stop." He heard Christelle's beautiful voice, filled with pain. Two guards were in her cell, one man on top of her._

_"Uh, sir?" The guardsmen that escorted him down asked, getting the attention of his superior and fellow guardsmen. The men turned around, the dungeon master putting on his pants. Gabriel just stood there completely filled with hatred. He turned to the guardsmen that escorted him down._

_"What is your name?"_

_"My name is Luc sir."_

_"Well Luc, due to the untimely deaths of the dungeon master and a fellow guard, I hereby promote you to the new dungeon master."_

_Once the words were spoken it immediately set off the two guardsmen, they drew their swords and came charging at Gabriel. The first guard swung his sword, causing Gabriel to move to the side and stab him in the stomach with his sword. Then He charged at the former dungeon master and slammed his now dead comrade into him. This action caused them to fall against the dungeons walls. Due to his dead comrade the dungeon master couldn't grab his sword to defend himself so Gabriel swung in a downwards motion and split his head in two._

_Looking at his old comrades Luc at a look of disgust on his face, then immediately went towards Christelle and unlocked her cuffs._

_"Give us a moment." Gabriel demanded, Luc then gave him a nod and walked away._

_"I'm so sorry." He said as he hugged her tightly._

_"What happened? Please, tell me."_

_"The children were starving Gabriel, poor kids are starving to death out there. There is nowhere to go, the war, the war has devastated their food supply, taken their fathers. They have no food. So when I went to the farm today to work, I took some fruit and gave them some." Gabriel had tears coming down his eyes now, his hands were resting on her face._

_"We will fix this, I promise you we will."_

_"How will we Gabriel? I'm a farm hand, you're a knight. How can we fix this?"_

_"Marry me."_

_"What? Your parents would go mad in anger if we did that."_

_"Once I'm married, I get control of the lands. There is no law saying a knight cannot be married to a farm hand. As long as my parents stay in control, the people will starve. The people need someone like you to come in, and help run things. You know how it is on their level, my parents can't possibly understand that. There is also one other thing….." Christelle gave him a small smile._

_"And what is that Gabriel?"_

_"I want you, and only you. I'm in love with a farm hand. To hell with anyone else, even if the king had a problem with it, I would tell him to pucker his royal lips and kiss my lowly knight's ass." Christelle leaned in and gave Gabriel a hard kiss._

_"Then take me home my knight."_

Molly could see the transformation going through Gabriel when he told her this, yet she still had to make something known to him.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I can tell you loved her deeply, I may look like her but I'm not her."

"I know….this is such a horrible disposition. I hope you forgive me Molly, this was quite an offence on you."

"No, not at all. I understand, I still want to get to know you Gabriel." Molly then reached out and entwined her fingers with his.

"Do you really? I have done some really disgusting things, vile even."

"So it is true, you are a man!" Molly spoke out in a jokingly matter which caused them both to laugh. The spent the rest of the night just talking, with a true blood in his hand a smile was plastered on Gabriel's face, he couldn't believe his luck. The most beautiful women he has encountered in six hundred years just fell asleep on his lap. Brushing her hair back, he laid a kiss on top of her forehead, and left. Knowing the sun would soon be up.

**I would like to thank Minerva for the review. I feel the same way, i thought her character should have been expanded a little more. Hopefully I'm doing her character some justice. :) We will see though. So far so good. **


	4. Chapter 4

Molly woke up in the afternoon; the sun has already came up long ago. She noticed that Gabriel had left her apartment and a small pang of hurt hit her. _What the hell is going on with me?_

Knocking on the door had diverted Molly's attention. _This better not be some crazy ass freak again. _Opening the door, she came face to face with her old room-mate.

"Jennifer?" Jennifer stood at the door way, in her usual self. She stood at five feet and 7 inches tall slim and with pale skin. Many people would make the mistake that she could be a vampire if she really wanted to pull it off. Her blonde hair flowed down to mid-way down her back, and had piercing blue eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Jennifer asked, holding out her hand out in a slight impatience.

"Yeah, sorry." Taking a step back, she allowed Jennifer to come in.

"So, how did the doctor's visit go? Everything is getting better?"

"Yes Jennifer, everything is fine." Molly answered, now getting annoyed. She sometimes couldn't understand her friend. She acted as if Molly's whole purpose was to make her happy. She couldn't tell you how many times she double dated with Jennifer, only because she was dragged into it by her. How she desperately pleaded to make this one work out, only so that she could have her fun. Another week a different guy, every single time, it never failed.

"Wait, what is this?" Jennifer noticed an empty true blood sitting on the living room table. Picking it up she gave it a short look, and then turned back to Molly.

"Oh Molly, Say it isn't so, you're a fang banger!"

"Screw you." _How dare she come into my home and accuse me of such a thing, and first of all what business is it of hers._

"Molly, he is a vamp for Christ's sake, he just wants to suck you dry!" This time Jennifer reached over and grabbed Molly by her chin and started to look at her neck.

"Stop being so damn paranoid Jen!" Molly replied, tugging her hand away from her face.

"Paranoid, your sleeping with a fucking Vampire that wants nothing more than to suck you dry!"

"Now you're just freaking out for no reason what so ever Jen."

"Yeah, I'm freaking out, because my friend is going to be fucked, and then eaten by a damn predator."

"He is not like that!"

"Oh really, is that after or before he takes a chunk out of your neck?"

"He saved me from being raped, you self-righteous, arrogant bitch!"

"Wait….what?" Jennifer asked, now finally seemingly to come to reason.

"Three guys followed me home the other night. They held me down and were trying to rape me. Then Gabriel came over and fought them off for me." Molly explained.

"Oh, so the blood sucker has a name." Jennifer retorted.

"You know what? I'm already tired of explaining myself to you. When you get over yourself, give me a call. Good people do exist in this world you know, as soon as you realize that the better you will be off. For right now, you can go ahead and just leave." Molly was done dealing with this crap for the day. Jennifer may have been the only one who she really considered a close friend, but right now she was done with her nagging.

"Molly, don't, I'm sorry okay?" She pleaded; Molly just rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine, so what is up?"

"So I wanted to see if you were interested on going out with me and Michael today?" Jennifer explained.

"Oh yeah, sure, let me just grab my phone real quick and call Gabriel and tell him to forget about drinking any True blood tonight and come with us."

"That is not funny." She told her friend, and turned around and walked towards the kitchen acting like she was offended.

"Well, I should warn you that he will be stopping by today, in all seriousness. I don't know if you want to meet him, considering your phobia of Vampires and all."

"Well if he likes you as much as it seems he does, than I bet he is rather harmless."

"Seriously?" Molly asked, actually confused as to whether she should be offended or not.

"Invest in silver, tons of it Molly." Jennifer responded this time with a large dose of seriousness. Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Jen." Molly took a peek out side and noticed that the sky was starting to dim out and a small smile crept up on her face.

"You might want to leave Jen, he will be here soon." As soon as she said it, her phone gave a small beep letting her know a message popped up.

_Gabriel: Hey, do you have any plans for this evening? I would love to continue our dialog from last evening._

"It seems your Vampire has some competition." Jennifer replied to the fact of the grin that appeared on Molly's face when she read the text.

"It's Gabriel."

"How? The sun is up."

_Molly: I thought Vampires were allergic to the sun?_

_Gabriel: I awoke a litter earlier than normal today, it happens from time to time, just need to wait it out before I can leave._

Molly: My friend Jennifer stopped by, she is determined to spend the night with me.

Gabriel: Perhaps another day then?

"What is it?" She asked, now clearly curious as to what they were talking about.

"He is coming over."

_Molly: No, come over._

Gabriel: You sure?

Molly: Yes, I want you to meet her.

Gabriel: I'm not going to eat your friend Molly.

Gabriel responded jokingly.

_Molly: Damn it, there goes that plan._

"Well, I would recommend you leaving unless you want to meet him, he will probably be over here very soon." Molly told Jen, as she seemed to just be standing there in silence, brooding over what exactly she was going to do.

"No, I will stay, I want to meet him." Jennifer explained.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Suit yourself." Molly walked towards the cabinets where she kept the True blood and poured it on a frying pan. Gabriel had explained to her the other day that ironically he could taste the difference between a microwaved True blood to a boiled one, and actually preferred it boiled. She should have figured that would be the case, as in normal food she could definitely tell something was microwaved or actually cooked naturally.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked, with a clear look of disgust covering her face.

"He prefers it boiled than microwaved, says he can tolerate the taste much better."

"If he can hardly tolerate it, then why does he drink it?"

"Would you prefer the alternative?" Molly asked with a raised eyebrow. Jennifer immediately reached into the cabinets and pulled out the remaining three bottles and placed another pot on the burner.

"Grab the funnel over there for me will ya?" Molly asked, Jennifer reached over and grabbed it as Molly took the pot and headed over to one of the bottles they had just emptied, they took a few minutes and made sure all of the bottles were refilled. As soon as they were done they washed the pots, and as they finished was interrupted by Gabriel knocking on the doorway.

"Is that him?" Jennifer asked as Molly looked through the key hole and saw him.

"No it is Santa Clause." She responded sarcastically. She opened the door to reveal Gabriel wearing a suit, with his white collar shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top. Jennifer just stood there in shock.

"Come in, please." Gabriel just nodded and walked inside.

"So, you're really a Vampire huh?" Jennifer asked, still keeping her eyes transfixed on Gabriel.

"Aye, I am."

"Prove it." She replied in a disbelieving tone.

"That won't be necessary." Molly cut in and shut the door. She walked by Gabriel and caught herself stuck looking him in the eyes for a split second, repressing a grin she walked back towards the kitchen.

"You must be Jennifer." Gabriel reached down and kissed her hand. He could hear her heart beat faster and faster, she was starting to sweat ever so slightly and something else was off.

_Great, she is now turned on._

"Me and Molly were just going to cook for ourselves real quick, we already boiled you some True blood."

"I give you both my thanks, but I assure you that wasn't necessary to go through the trouble for me."

"Please make yourself comfortable." Molly asked. Gabriel just returned her a smile and sat down on her recliner, facing sideways of her flat screen television.

"Damn he is sexy as hell." Jennifer whispered to Molly, leaning in her ear. Gabriel heard it clear as day never the less. The comment caused him to shake his head, unsure what to do about the situation.

"Jen, shut it." Molly responded, feeling a ball of jealousy creep up on her.

"Are you both together?"

"It isn't like that." Molly whispered back, showing signs of her frustrations. Though Jennifer being Jennifer she knew that once she set her sights on someone, that was it, she was going to have him. Gabriel gave a slight cough, hearing the whole conversation, only doing so to cut himself in the conversation.

"Can I get a True blood?"

"Sure." Molly handed it over. Gabriel just tilted the bottle back on his mouth and downed the whole bottle.

"Thirsty much?" Molly asked.

"Yes, sorry I should be eating more than what I do. The thirst dwindles away in age, we drink less and less the older we get, but we still get hungry. It seems that I have neglected it for a short while now." Gabriel explained which was clearly false. He just wanted to divert Jennifer's attentions elsewhere, trying desperately to change her mind.

"So Jennifer, I'm afraid I do not know much about you, what is it that you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer, perhaps you seen some of my dresses on Broadway?"

"I'm not too much into dresses to be honest with you, though I'm sure they are lovely." He quickly deflected the question.

"So you don't like drinking on True Blood huh?"

"It is an acquired taste, though it doesn't come close to the real thing to be honest." Gabriel blurted out, and immediately he almost regretted it. The Last thing he wanted to do was to scare Molly away, but at the same time he hoped that it would scare her friend off.

"Why do you ask?" This time he was legitimately curious.

"I was thinking of trying to get turned." Jennifer blurted out, now Molly glared at her, as if her eyes could beam holes through her body.

"Don't." Gabriel merely stated, but refusing to look directly at Jennifer, instead his stare was still upon Molly.

"Why not?"

"When I was turned everything was changed, and I do not mean for the better. I have done some unspeakable acts, those I would rather not ever speak about again. It isn't anything that you see in movies, there is no romanticism that comes from it. Just pain and heart breaks. Trust me when I say this Jennifer, you would make a horrible Vampire." Jennifer just looked down, almost ashamed that she had brought it up. He caught Molly staring him in the eyes.

The food was done cooking and they both sat down and started to eat their meals. Jennifer stood up.

"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." She smiled and went towards the bathroom. Gabriel's eyes lingered to Molly's.

"I'm no real ladies' man or anything, but I think your friend has a crush me."

" I wonder what gave you the first clue?"

"Tons." He responded, this time taking his time and sipping on his second bottle.

"Well she is very Beautiful Gabriel, and pretty smart ironically enough. Even though she isn't exactly proving that last point tonight. I'm sure you both would make a cute looking couple." Molly let out, with a tone of defeatism in her voice.

"She annoys me." Gabriel just responded flatly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, very much so." They both chuckled at the recent turn events; Jennifer walked into the room and noticed it.

"What is so funny?"

"I was just simply telling her a story, something that happened a couple hundred years ago." Jennifer sat down and perked up.

"Oh, can you tell me?"

"I don't seem to see the harm in it." Then Gabriel started telling his story.

"It was during the 1800's shortly after the Civil war. I was sitting alone in a bar, just trying to clear my thoughts. Away from my good friend, just acting like I was drinking a beer and just stuck in deep thought." As he spoke he noticed that he had both of their full attention. Then he realized he had to explain something.

" You see, when a Vampire is born, he or she is given a much greater speed than any human can run, or move. Also their strength is magnified by a great deal. As they grow older, with every passing year, we grow a little bit stronger, and a little bit faster." Taking a much unneeded breath he continued with his story.

"A woman walks in the bar, immediately almost every eye falls upon her, she was absolutely stunning. The men were getting wiled up just by her being in the room with her. Though it wasn't her beauty that caused my eye to fall upon her it was the fact that she was younger than me, by a couple hundred years at least. Yet, I could feel her strength radiating from her, she much stronger than I was. It didn't make any sense to me."

"That's it?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, I asked her for her name."

"What was it?"

"Isabelle." Jennifer just sat there, with a confused look on her face.

"That's not really funny to be honest with you." Jennifer retorted.

"No, I don't suppose it is." This time Gabriel looked at Molly and both of them started to laugh at the stupid little story. Gabriel then noticed that Molly had a sharp pain appear on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a moment." She excused herself and went to the bathroom herself. Jennifer just stared at Gabriel, frustrated that her small advances were being utterly ignored.

"Aren't you tired of the True Blood?" She asked, this time standing up.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, this time with a bit of concern creeping up on him.

"I know you want the real thing." She said, as she moved her blonde hair away from her neck, stepping ever so closer to him.

The persistence was slightly getting on Gabriels nerves, she was acting like a dog in heat, so he decided rather quickly to treat her as one. Raising his right hand, he pointed his index finger at her face.

"No!" He spoke, raising his eye brows making him look serious as if he was speaking to a dog. Noticing Molly was getting back in the room, a better idea crossed his mind. Walking right up to her, he kissed her on her lips. Molly caught surprised at the move, just tensed up, before a moment passed she relaxed and started to return it, pulling him against her.

"Perhaps I should go…" Jennifer trailed off, clearly hurt by her rejection.

"Yes, please!" Both Molly and Gabriel responded at once.

**I want to Thank Words2Live for the reviews, greatly appreciated. :) Also I want to thank Goblinesque for hers as well, and would like to Thank her for allowing me to use her character from her story of ****The Lost child/The Loving Child. I hope you all enjoyed. Now on to Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer had already left, and now both Molly and Gabriel were on her bed. She laid down on her back, with her head resting on her lap. The kiss from earlier never progressed farther than that, though Gabriel was happy with that. His Fangs were coming dangerously close to popping out, and something told him that reaction would scare Molly half to death.

"Hey you." Molly spoke, looking up at Gabriel.

"Hey." He responded, this time bring his hands up and swiping her hair from face and placing it behind her ear.

"That story you told me and Jennifer earlier, can you elaborate on it?"

"You sure you want me too? It isn't a pleasant one."

"Face it Gabriel, I hardly know you. Tell me something about you, your past." Gabriel just let his body slide down so that he was now lying on his back instead of sitting down and looked Molly in the eye.

"As you wish."

_Gabriel and his maker were walking with a purpose, in the depths of Mississippi. The dried up country road made a constant reminder that they had reached the Southern portions of America. The leaves and dried up tree branches cracked underneath the weight of their footsteps and yet they continued._

_"Keep your eyes peeled Gabriel, our target is close."_

_"Do I look like a fool to you Marcus?"_

_"Yes, you have always played the part of the fool." The trail they were chasing was dropping off; they had been following it for days. Crossing a few human made state lines, though it wasn't the state they were worried about but the Kings. Marcus had made sure that his progeny knew the delicacies of Vampire politics, and even the histories of the ones that he knew of. They made sure to evade Russell Edgingtons at all costs. The one time they went through his territory they had to dodge werewolves almost everywhere they went. Gabriel wasn't exactly rash, but he was no coward either, trying to demand of his maker to let them make a stand and slaughter the poor beasts, but Marcus was already on Russell's bad side, the last thing he wanted to do was convince him to put a hit on his head._

_Marcus had made sure to bring Gabriel along to 'Restore the balance' of the Vampire realm. Much to the distaste of the authority, once being a leading member of the organization he had been placed at odds with them, on the direction they were heading. His goal for Gabriel was a very simple one, to help him over throw the Authority. His strength and Valor in combat as a human was unmatched as far back as Marcus could remember. His lands he brought out of poverty to a land of riches almost overnight. His skill in combat was almost legendary during his human life; he was indeed a prized progeny for Marcus. It would eventually place him in his rightful spot as the unquestioned leader of the Vampires. Though he knew they would have their work cut out for them, for the likes of Russell and Godric would surely resist, but for entirely different reasons. Gabriel however sure was stubborn, and day after day his resolve grew stronger. He didn't share Marcus's ideals, yet as long he was his maker he could simply just command him to do what he wanted._

_"He fed here recently." Gabriel spoke up, kneeling down by some weeds that sprouted off by the dirt road, they were covered in blood._

_"That and he turned someone." Marcus replied, nodding his head in an upward motion. There was a grave freshly filled, though the energy left by the Vampire still clung to the air, defiling the place. Their goal was to find a Vampire that was turning at an alarming rate. Every Vampire he turned seemed to swear their loyalty unquestionably to him, and him alone. While this normally happens when one grants a human a Vampire life, to do it in the matter as this one was, it was simply a power play, one that had to be stopped._

_"With a New born on the loose, I doubt they are far away. We can end this tonight." Gabriel spoke up, clearly excited for this deadly chase to be over. While he learned to be very talented at it, he didn't exactly enjoy these 'Missions'._

_"Patience Gabriel, we will do this, but we will do it right. If I wanted to just charge in with a blood lust I would of taken your sister instead of you."_

_"Just do me a favor Marcus, keep that crazy bitch away from me or you will be short of a child." Gabriel warned, the mere thought of his Vampire sister made him want to kill something. He was determined he would kill that bitch one day, he just needed to find someone to distract Marcus long enough to allow him to do so._

_"I find that highly unlikely to be honest. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, word came in from her Yesterday, I'm a grandfather!" Marcus beamed in pride; his slim body straighten up as his round cheek bones rose in a smile._

_"I pray for that poor child that is made by the likes of her." Gabriel retorted, not allowing his maker to bask in the moment. Marcus just glared at him dangerously, normally he would be able to strike fear in almost anyone by merely looking at them. Gabriel however wasn't even fazed. Marcus started to wonder if he should allowed him to walk out in the sun sixteen years after his rebirth like Gabriel had originally had wanted. They kept on walking, and noticed a wooden house built on the side of the road._

_"Let's check it out." Marcus said as he tapped his progeny on the shoulder and pointed at the house. They both entered carefully and could instantly tell that a new born was close by. No candles were lit, as the house it seemed to be vacant, though a sign of struggle was obviously apparent. Blood caked the walls, from the hall way, to the kitchen and finally to the bedroom where they had found the new born. Marcus's fangs instantly popped out, about ready to go in for the kill. Gabriel could not bear the thought of it, the vampire child was exactly that, a child._

_"No wait." Gabriel commanded, causing Marcus to give him a distasteful look._

_"She needs to go Gabriel, it is an abomination." Gabriel didn't even bother to look at his maker, instead his eyes were on the small girl. Crying in the corner, unsure as to what has happened to her. She was hugging her knees desperately as tears were rolling down the side of her cheeks._

_"I will take care of it." Gabriel once again took charge. Marcus just shook his head in disgust._

_"You better." Marcus replied, and walked out. His progeny didn't even bother to look back at him._

_"Hello." Gabriel said, the little girl whimpered in fear and tried to hide her head, away from the fear._

_"Shhh…Shhhh….It's okay." Gabriel whispered, and allowed himself to get a little closer. This girl couldn't be more than six years of age. Her black mangy hair stretched a little further than her shoulder blades, dirt had covered her round face. He pulled his finger close to her eyes and wiped away the blood that was coming from her eyes as tears._

_"You're another bad man, like the man that took me away from my mama!" The little girl screamed, and then resorted back to crying._

_"I'm here to help you little one. I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Gabriel responded, this time put his hand behind her head and gently leaned it against his chest._

_"It's okay, let it all out little one." The girl was crying heavily into his chest, no doubt covering his tailor made clothes in blood._

_"What is your name girl?" Gabriel asked, as he looked down at the top of her head buried into his chest._

_"Michelle." She let go with sobs._

_"Well Michelle, can I tell you a secret?"_

_"Yes." She replied, causing her attention to turn away from her sadness for a moment. Gabriel was happy for once that children were always naturally curious._

_"I'm here to take you home, your parents miss you very much Michelle." Gabriel spoke, doing his best to hold back the lump in his throat that was building._

_"My momma and papa are dead." She explained, then started to cry wildly again._

_"No little one, they are not dead." Gabriel corrected her, knowing best that this lie she actually needed to hear._

_"There not? The bad man said he killed them."_

_"No there not, he lied to you Michelle. They moved, they bought a huge farm not too far from here. They got you a baby horse, to grow with you, you will learn to ride it just like any true lady." Gabriel explained as he drew her dirty hair behind her ears._

_"They did? What is the horsy's name, what does he look like?"_

_"Well, he is brown all over, except he has a white mark right here." Right then he poked her in the bridge of her nose. "They named him Thumper. He is a strong horse, and he is very loyal. He will be your best friend until the end of time. Just he will need lots of love." Already he could feel the blood tears sliding down his cheek._

_"Can you take me there? I want to see mama and papa, I want to see my Thumper!" She beamed up now excited._

_"Of course, but I need you to do something for me Michelle."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Just close your eyes, and count from one to ten backwards, when your done I promise to you that you will be home." Michelle then pulled back away from Gabriel and closed her eyes and started to count._

_"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven…." Then it was over, Gabriel struck so fast with the stake that she had no idea what happen, she was gone, just a pool of blood remained. Gabriel just stood up and dropped the stake and walked out of the room and outside, to where Marcus was waiting._

_"You did the right thing Gabriel."_

_"I'm going to torture that son of a bitch before I rip his fucking heart out from his chest. I'm done with being patient!"_

_"We are in Russell's territory Gabriel, the last thing we want to do is slaughter a Vampire in his district, that would get us both killed."_

_"If Russell has a problem with it then he can kiss my French ass Marcus, and while we're at it, you can too!"_

_"You forget your place Gabriel!" Marcus responded now clearly upset, he picked up his progeny by his throat to prove his point. Gabriel not to be stopped swung down on his arm causing him to let go, then grabbed him by his shirt and ran full speed slamming him against a tree. Marcus then recovered quickly, grabbed Gabriel by his head and swung him like a baseball bat, making him hit a tree with his back. Getting back up on his feet, Gabriel was ready to fight to the death, though there is one thing he wanted from his maker before he made that decision._

_"Release me." He stated, with rage._

_"What?" Marcus asked in disbelief._

_"You want me to kill the Authority, fine I will. I give you my word on my wife's and child's grave that I will. You tell me when, and I will slaughter the whole lot of them. Till then, let me be free."_

_"You are much more than a tool to destroy the Authority Gabriel. I've seen you manage your lands, you turned an impoverished section of France into the most prosperous land of all of Europe. You can achieve the same with our race, we can bring upon a new age for Vampires!"_

_"And you call me the fool. You truly have no fucking clue Marcus! None what so ever! It wasn't me that turned around that damn castle. It was Christelle! The one you want is dead, she is fucking dead!"_

_"What?" Marcus asked in disbelief._

_"If I knew what all this has entailed, I don't know what I would do anymore. Whatever good that was within me, you have stripped from me. You made me become something that I hate."_

_"Gabriel, you may hate me now, but know this. There will come a time when you will need my help, more than anything, and I will give it to you. I do not hate you my child, and I refuse to believe that you hate me as much as you make it seem. You are my son." Marcus then started to walk towards Gabriel and placed his hands on his shoulders._

_"Gabriel, I renounce the ties of our blood, and my dominion over you as my progeny, as your maker, I release you."_

_"Thank you." Gabriel responded. Before Marcus could even respond Gabriel was gone. He ran, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He was determined to catch that Vampire that decided to turn children. This act, was an act that he was going to make sure would be punished for. He decided to run until he could feel another Vampire, no matter where they were. Revenge was flowing through his veins. What he had to do today, no one should be forced to, whether they are Vampire, or human for that matter. He doubted he could ever forgive himself. He could feel various Vampires all around him, there strength being propelled from them and carried in the humid air. When he stopped, he found himself in front of a pub and walked in._

_"What can I do for you lad?" A man asked, in which he immediately recognized as the bartender._

_"Just get me a beer, and I will be fine." Gabriel responded, and within a matter of moments a dirty glass was on top of his table, with the foam of Ale pouring over the top. There was two Vampires in this bar alone, he could feel them. Both of them weaker than him, one was just a new born. He could tell they were staring right at him, he could smell Michelle's blood within the veins of the older of the two. He stood there erect, not sure what to make of Gabriel. His face was littered with a stubble of a beard starting to set in, he was turned in his mid-thirties. His brown hair fell below his shoulders, as if he was of the same age as Gabriel, but he could tell he was at least a couple hundred years younger than him._

_The doors opened up, and a woman walked in. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her body seemed to gravitate the men in the bar towards her. Gabriel looked over at the man that had Michelle's blood in him and noticed that his gaze had fallen on her as well. Gabriel grinned at his luck, this was just what he needed, a distraction. He was sure to make the most of it. There was something rather odd about her though, something that bothered him deeply. He could feel her age, she was younger than him by a large margin, definitely a vampire though. Yet she seemed to have more power in her small frame than any other vampire he ran across._

_Looking over to the side he noticed the bastard had left, and quickly his thoughts followed him. Getting up out of his seat, he hurriedly walked out of the pub. Looking around he saw no one, yet his presence lingered in the air. Following his instincts he darted after him. His run came to a complete stop as he felt something hard impact against his chest. Wood shattered all around his head, instantly he pounced on his feet. Looking around he noticed seven newborn Vampires surrounding him._

_"I'm older than all of you combined, unless you want to meet the true death, I advise you to point me to where he went. If you do, I will forget that this even took place." Gabriel spoke out loud noticing wood chips surrounding him._

_"I'm going to enjoy staking you." One of them replied, as soon as he did, his head was taken off and the woman at the bar was standing by his side._

_They all charged at once, The woman's hand reached inside of one of the Vampires chest and ripped his heart out clean. While Gabriel, did the same to one, then a silver chain flew out from one of them wearing some dark brown gloves. The chain wrapped around his right hand, his left hand flew at another approaching vampire, severing its head straight from his body. Tugging hard with his right arm, still wrapped with Silver, he then lifted it and twirled it around the vampires' neck, placed his foot on his back and pushed away hard, letting the silver melt right through his neck._

_The woman also was attacked by Silver, this time it wrapped around her neck, as another one of the newborns charged right at her. Ducking her head, she unwrapped the silver from her neck, twirled around elegantly and returned the favor to her two attackers, pulling down hard both of their heads came straight off._

_Gabriel looked around and noticed the ground was covered in blood, now knowing that two of them had silver, he wasn't quite sure he would of made it out alive if she hadn't shown. He shook his right arm wildly until the chain came off, leaving streaks of blood all over his arm. Looking up at the woman, only slight red marks were left. No bleeding at all._

_"How are you possible?" He asked._

_"That is of no concern to you knight! This isn't the 1400's anymore!"_

_"I'm sorry, what is your name?"_

_"Isabelle, and you are a fool." Gabriel just stood there in shock, unsure of what to make of the situation._

_"I'm sorry Isabelle."_

_"Leave." Isabelle spoke, leaving no room for talking._

_"As you wish." With that he was gone._

**Well I felt this was one of my better chapters I have wrote in a while. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please, review. I'm an addict, and the reviews are my crack. ;) ****I own Marcus and Gabriel, Isabelle is not my creation however. I think she is done in the story for quite a while now though. I would like to thank goblinesque for allowing me to use her character from The Lost Child.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Molly woke up to an empty bed, once more. The sun now was pushing through her windows, beaming on her face. She got up out of bed and groaned. It wasn't so long ago that she slept like a normal person, did her nine to five job and went home and fell asleep a few hours after dark. Now it was so backwards, seeming to only get up right before sunset and sleep a couple of hours before dawn. She had stop going to work a long time ago, her inventions for her company had made her more than enough to live a couple of life times on. Yet, she almost felt guilty for not going, but have already decided that she was probably let go anyway, them believing that she had quit.

"What the hell?" Molly spitted out, as she walked over to her closet. The walk in closet door was shut, with towels laid underneath the door where the crack was. She opened it only to a sharp hiss of pain. Gabriel was sitting down on her floor, leaned up against the wall, his skin starting to melt off of his face in pieces. Quickly she walked in and closed the door, being left alone in the dark.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

"I lost track of time last night, I drifted off to sleep last night, I woke up with the sun hitting me. I had nowhere else to go."

"Well, this is awkward." She stated, took a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

"You should leave." Gabriel spoke, grinding his teeth together, clearly showing that he was fighting his urges.

"No." Molly spoke, clearly showing her stubbornness.

"I'm hungry, really hungry Molly. Please, I don't know if I can control myself." He explained.

"You will, I trust you." She responded, pulling her hand she graced the sores of his skin on his face.

"Why isn't it healing?"

"It has been too long since I have fed, on real blood that is. True Blood isn't the same as humans, so please, leave." His fangs now were clearly out, gleaming white and long. Molly's heart paced even faster now.

"I'm not leaving you like this, you saved my life twice now, and what type of person would I be if I left you when you yourself are in trouble?"

"I'm really afraid I will hurt you, kill you perhaps." Gabriel spoke, this time he was closing his fists, trying to best control himself. He could smell her blood underneath her skin, begging to be drank from. He could feel his fangs tingling begging to be dipped in her blood.

"You won't." She then edged herself closer to Gabriel, placing her hands on the side of his head; she pulled him closer till their foreheads touched. Gabriel took a deep breath in, letting her scent fill his nose, his vampire self begging to be unleashed.

"I don't want to." He replied, this time tilting his head by her face, breathing in her scent. He went down to her neck, and could feel Molly react to it, breathing in deep he could feel her body shake in fear. His Fangs now slid across the base of her neck, without cutting the skin. He closed his eyes and pushed himself back, away from Molly.

"You're a horrible vampire." Molly said, this caused Gabriel to crack a small smile.

"How can you be so sure?" He replied.

"It is in your instinct to feed, yet you deny yourself of it. Something tells me you are hardly a normal vampire."

"You have no idea."

"Then tell me."

"I'm a vampire hunter, a vampire that hunted vampires, least that is what I did for centuries."

"What? You hunted any vampire?"

"No, not any, just specific ones. Vampires that did something to disrupt a balance of sorts, I did not enjoy it."

"Then why did you?"

"Someone had to, the last time I did was what I told you last night. I gave up after that. Killing that poor girl changed me. It made me sick to my stomach."

"You're still a good man Gabriel." Molly stated.

"No, I'm not."

"If you're not, then feed on me."

"You don't know how much I want to, my whole being is screaming to drain you dry right now." Gabriel revealed.

"If that is what you truly want, then you know better than I do there is not a damn thing I could do about it." This time she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Instantly she was laying on her back, and staring up at Gabriel.

"I won't lose you, not like this." He whispered.

"You won't." This time sliding her fingers across his cheek, she saw him flinch a little when it went over one of his sores.

"Then leave, I need to feed to heal, replenish my strength. True Blood will not do it. I need to feed on a human." Molly just stared at him, thinking for a second.

"The sun is almost down."

"So?"

"You think you can hold off till then?"

"As long as you stop tempting me!" He yelled in a joking matter, which caused Molly to laugh.

"Look, there is a group of thugs that come out at night near this street. They are a local street gang, they have been known to invade people's home, slaughtering anyone that gets in their way. They also get children wrapped up with them. It would be best for everyone if they are dealt with, the cops won't do anything. Not enough evidence, everyone is scared to come to them with evidence, everyone knows what will happen to them if they do." She explained.

"You sure they will be out tonight?"

"Pretty positive, they are out almost every night."

"Don't follow me, I don't want you to see this."

"I won't, I promise. Will you return?" She asked.

"You sure you want me too?"

"Yes I want to see you again, even with you wanting to eat me and all." Gabriel just shook his head at the slight remark. The sun was finally down, he could feel it gone.

"Then, I will." He opened the closet door and walked out of her house, making sure to close the door behind him, he ran off as fast as he could. The streets still lit up from the city life, which was something he never got used to living in New York City. He stopped in an ally way near Molly's house and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe how close he came to attacking her, and yet Molly still wanted to be around him, it was something he was having a hard time to grasp. Sure as she said, the men were standing outside, a man leaned slightly into a cars window, exchanging a white powder for some cash. He knew he was in the right place. They took the cash and walked inside an abandoned building.

Getting inside would not be a problem, the building was no longer owned by anyone, and hence he could just walk right in. Within moments he was inside, he could hear them talking, he decided to have a little bit of fun with them. Running right past them in plain sight the wind that he caused made them look around in shock.

"What the fuck was that!?" One of the men muttered, all five of them was huddled together, instantly all of them pulled out their guns. The clumsiness of there metal guns made Gabriel chuckle a little bit, he was going to enjoy this.

"I got a bad feeling about this guys, let's get the hell out of here!" One of them spoke up, as soon as he did the other men turned to look at him only to notice him gone.

"What the hell?" Another spoke as he saw the man from earlier being held against the wall, another man biting into his neck.

"Shit it's a vamp!" As soon as he spoke up, they all took off running. One of the men was caught in mid stride and threw up into the air in forward motion, causing his face to hit one of the support beams, killing him instantly. The other three stopped dead in their tracks, Gabriel had placed himself between them and the door. One of the men was frozen solid; the look of fear had paralyzed him. The other two picked up their guns and started to shoot as fast as their fingers could pull on the trigger. Gabriel could feel every bullet pierced his chest, the sharp pains that appeared, ended as soon as they showed up. His body didn't even recoil when the bullets entered his body, instead he just walked up calmly to the two men that were firing. It stopped as soon as he was within reach of them both, they ran out of ammo. Quickly he reached up with both of his hands, on both of their throats and pried it away from their necks. The third person was just standing there in shock, Gabriel look at him, only to have a look of piety appear on his face when he realized it was just a young teenager.

Looking at the boy, he started to glamour him.

"You will forget this has happened, you were not here, and you have never seen me in your life. You will go home immediately, then go to bed because you are exhausted. When you wake up, you will go back to school, and study harder than you ever did. Your new goal in life is to be a doctor, you will want to save people's lives, instead of ruining them. After you graduate High school, you will enroll in college and you will study harder than you ever have, this is your new dream, you will cherish it." Letting him go, the kid ran off. Gabriel just looked around at the other four dead bodies, and then left himself.

"You made quite a mess in there." A vampire was standing outside waiting for him, Gabriel reacted on instincts, grabbed the man by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"What is your business?"

"Is that how you treat your own kind?" The vampire spoke out. He could tell that he was very nervous, his fangs were out trying desperately to overcome his fear.

"I'm much older than you, I could kill you before you even know what happened. Don't toy with me baby vamp, what is your business!?"

"The sheriff wants to see you." He grunted out, with his oxygen being clearly cut off by Gabriel. He decided to let go.

"Let's see what he wants shall we? Why didn't you tell me before?" Gabriel said, allowing his voice to go from serious to friendly. He put his arm around the bald headed vampire's shoulders and started to walk with him. The man just looked at him nervously, afraid to push his luck.

"Uh….sure." he replied. They walked for a good hour, the place was a while a ways, and Gabriel made sure to allow this man to dread the walk back. They finally had arrived, in the middle of the street was what looked like a bar, but it was closed, none of its signs were on. The vampire opened the door and Gabriel followed him inside. Feeling a sharp pain in the back of his leg, he was pinned to the ground. He screamed out in pain.

"You have been searching for me for a very long time Gabriel. For one so eager for me to meet my true death, it is rather quite shocking that you would fall for this trap." The sheriff spoke out, now turning around, leaving his sword into Gabriel's leg, he faced him, with Gabriel still on his knees. Gabriel instantly recognized him, the same man from the bar, this time his hair has been cut into a crew cut. Yet he still sported the baby beard that he was growing in the 1800's.

"If the Authority rewards ones of your moral character than I severely question their judgment!"

"You killed my progeny's Gabriel."

"They stopped me from killing you, you sick son of a bitch. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Yet, you weren't the only one to slaughter the eight of them. You know how difficult it is to turn eight Vampires at once? It truly is a difficult thing to do Gabriel, I was surprised you could kill all of them, seven of them at once. Then again you weren't the only one were you?"

"No, that was all me. I enjoyed every single bit of it, besides what's her name, Michelle is it? Oh yes the young child you turned. You know, it takes quite a sick fuck to turn a child, I wonder what would the Authority do if they found out such an atrocity?" The man just laughed at Gabriel.

"Who do you think rewarded me with being Sheriff of New York City?" Gabriel when he heard of this just spitted in his face. He returned a smile to him.

"You were a damn good swordsmen in your day I hear, the best some have ever seen."

"What of it?"

"I was pretty damn good myself Gabriel. I always liked to think I was the best at what I did. It was why I was turned, much like you. So how about it Gabriel, we meet a short while from now. Soon I think, to the fight to the death, with swords, like back when the world was civilized?"

"Gladly, your pride will be the cause of your death." The response just caused the man to smile, an evil smile that consumed his face.

"I wonder Gabriel, what will happen to that girl you kept meeting this past week? Molly her name is? Why yes I have a perfect plan for her. See I'm going to Glamour her after I kill you, she will become my sex slave, and when I'm done I will drink her body dry. She will forget anything about you, you won't even be a dream to her. Her memory for you will cease to exist. I will have every one of my vampires take turns on her until she is about to die. They will ravage her body, over and over again." After hearing this Gabriel's rage started to really show his anger, reaching behind him he grabbed the handle of the sword that pinned his leg down and started to pull it out. The man just laughed, and then nodded to one of the other vampires in the room. The bald headed one just grabbed the sword and pried it from his leg.

"Now leave Gabriel, get healthy, and when the time is right we will meet again."

Gabriel ran out of the bar, and headed back to Molly's. The night was almost over, but yet he was determined to see her again before he had to leave. Knocking on the door, Molly opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"Come in please." Gabriel came in and hugged her tightly.

"Whoa, you okay? I was afraid you weren't going to show."

"Better now, how are you? Anyone stop by recently?"

"No, no one, why?"

"Don't worry about it, I will tell you tomorrow." Gabriel went to leave but Molly reached over and grabbed him by his wrists.

"No, stay?"

"I can't, the sun." Gabriel replied, then looked up and noticed the windows looked really different. Sleek black panels were placed by the windows.

"I got that covered." She announced with a smile, pulling out a device from her pocket she pressed a button and the black panels closed shut.

"It is light tight." She said, Gabriel then returned her smile.

**Thanks again for the reviews. Anyone that reviews I will be glad to respond to it. I know its not much a popular story, but for those that enjoy it I cannot thank you enough. I will do my best to update ASAP. Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bring some water over here will ya?" The farmer asked Molly. She looked at the Mirror that was placed in the man's house, such a rare thing for someone of her social status. Her hair was a little longer than what she remembered it being, and the clothing even more odd. She wore a dark brown dress, with rough fabric that she couldn't even begin to wonder what it was made of. Two straps came up to her shoulders, and the chest line of the dress started right above her breast, allowing not even a single bit for the imagination. Underneath it a white thick cloth that ran just barely under her collar bone._

_There wasn't much going on around the farm, everyone was busy at work, making sure the fields were well plowed, she knew they needed a good harvest to get through the winter._

_Not far from where she was staying an artesian well poured water above ground proudly. Going as high as 4 feet in the air, the buckets she brought from the farm was weighing heavily down upon her shoulders. _

_She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was still blaring out, her work day almost done, she wondered to herself that perhaps she could actually get a bath going today for herself. _

_Laying the two buckets down, she quickly untied them from the pole they were hanging and let them fill up underneath the fountains. Once filled, she tied the buckets back up, then placed the wooden pole on her shoulder, and went to stand up._

_A man, tall in stature was only about five meters away was dressed in full metal armor, with an arrow in his arm, and one lodged in his stomach. He slanted backwards on his horse, his hands lightly grasping to his horses reigns. The horse was only trotting, she knew that it was an initial run that its master had commanded, but he had lost the strength to continue that simple command._

_"Sir, are you okay?" She heard herself speak. The man issued a stopping command once he reached her, his strength dwindling fast. She dropped the buckets of water._

_"I fucking hate crossbows." He muttered and fell off the back of his horse. His body slammed down on the ground, luckily on the side of his right arm, the one without the bow lodged in, the arrow in his stomach however slanted under the pressure and twisted to the side._

_Blood crept through his armor, she could tell that his wounds were grave in nature, and he would be lucky to last it through the night. _

_She wondered if he was French, he had to be since he spoke her language right? He carried the French accent, She knew the English were sacking towns nearby, could this man be one of the people that fought on the side of the French? _

_He turned himself to lie on his back, the arrows still pierced into his armor and no doubt his flesh._

_"Are you English or French?" She asked, this time hoping to hear his accent one more time just to be careful. She prayed it would come out French._

_"That's the first time I have been mistaken for an Englishmen. Please get help milady, I do not have much strength left in me." She could tell instantly he was French, most Englishmen had a hard time carrying such a thick and well pronounced accent. Especially one that sounded so similar to this side of France._

_"Get up!" She yelled, as she grabbed on his good arm trying desperately to pull him up on his feet. She looked around for help, and yet no one was near the well. Very few people were brave enough to wait out the battles. Most of them expected the worse._

_The man struggled but was finally on his feet again, bracing his back he placed a foot in the foot holder on his horse, and she pushed his other side of his body so he would sit properly._

_"I'm too weak ride, I need to rest." He uttered meekly._

_"Nonsense, you will get plenty of rest soon enough." She responded sharply. Jumping up on his horse behind him, she grabbed his reigns and placed her arms around him to keep him from falling off again. He started to slide off, pressing up against her arms, she then pushed him back up in the sitting position._

_"Wake up! We don't have a long ride ahead of us, you can make it." She urged him, and then gave the horse a slight kick. Within moments they were at the farm._

_"Jean! Help me!" She screamed, within a matter of moments Jean arrived, the man that owned the farm._

_"Dear god….is he French or English?" He asked, almost afraid to find out the truth._

_"I'm French!" The man yelled, now clearly getting irritated, Getting down the horse was going to hurt like hell most likely. _

_Molly knew that he had to ride for quite a while with the arrows lodged into his body, it was a miraculous that he was alive, never the less still conscious. Jean quickly went to his left arm, and placed him under it causing the knight to scream in pain. Molly went to his right side, and placed his arm under her, they both almost literally had to drag him inside and place him down on the bed._

_"Help me get his armor off." Jean commanded, both Molly and him took off his breast plate, then his metal pant legs._

_"Claudia, get Prior Philip!" Jean screamed, the prior acting as the town doctor had more experience than anyone on what to do. If he wasn't able to get the man healthy again then Molly knew he was a lost cause._

_Now this time they both lifted his head, and pried off his helmet._

_"My god, he is beautiful." Molly whispered to herself. Gabriel turned his head and moaned in pain. His hair came down to his shoulders, he was clean shaven with black hair, and brown eyes._

_"I sure in hell don't feel it." He replied, looking at Molly in her eyes._

_"Silence young man, just lay there and conserve your strength. A man of god will come and do gods work on you if the good lord is willing." Jean spoke, trying to ease Gabriel's worries, instead a sharp look of fear entered his eyes. Before he could reply the door banged opened, and the elder prior stood at the way._

_"The boy is in grave condition, I don't know if he will make it through the night." Phillip announced._

_"What do we do father?" Molly heard herself ask._

_"Jean, go get some cow manure, if he is to keep his arm and close his stomach wound we will need to bring on the puss. I will get some rags, so I can spread it over the wound."_

_"Yes father." Jean replied and ran out of the room._

_"Prior, what about me?" Molly asked._

_"Stay with the boy, he seems to take a liking to you. He needs all the hope he can get, I will be right back." Both the Prior and Jean both left, sure to return at any moment, Gabriel looked up at Molly as utter fear was in his eyes._

_"Please, don't let them do this." He half groaned, half whispered out of his mouth, pain very evident in his voice._

_"They will help you!"_

_"They will kill me, I beg of you milady, please don't let them." Gabriel answered, this time his hands reached up and grabbed one of hers._

_"What should we do then? The Prior has more knowledge than I ever could hope to have." She heard herself say._

_"Do you have a battle surgeon?"_

_"No, we have not one in this whole village." The Prior and Jean both came back in, the Prior carried a cloth and set it down by the counter right next to the candle and bed. Jean was holding a cloth in his hands and the stink coming from it made it very obvious as to what was going to happen next._

_"Please, I beg of you." Gabriel asked once more, this time with tears forming in his eyes looking up at Molly. Feeling regret already, she hoped that she would not be making the wrong decision._

_"He doesn't want help." She revealed._

_"Nonsense young girl, every young man strives for life." The prior tried to explain, Instead Gabriel just lifted his finger and pointed to him in a midst of pain._

_"I just don't want help from you." The Prior just stood there for a moment, his brow slanted down as he stared at Gabriel intensely. Not sure of what to make of the situation. Was this man really defying the hand of god?_

_"Then may god have mercy on your soul." The prior responded darkly. Not wanting to bother another minute of his time he squinted angrily at the man, wanting to take another good hard look at the pathetic man that dared to call himself a knight, and then he walked away. Back towards his monastery where he would no longer have to deal with the imbecilic that he had to today._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jean screamed at Molly, she just stood there in shock, not realizing exactly what she had done. Jean face was getting red in anger, he couldn't dare to believe that she would actually turn down the church. Who the hell does she think she is!?_

_"I…..I was just doing what he asked me too." She stated weakly._

_"How dare you place blame on a man that is half delirious, a knight at that!" Jean screamed, he grabbed her by her dress, and reached back with his hand._

_"If your hand strikes milady, then prepare to lose it." Gabriel spoke up, drawing more energy than he could afford to lose, regardless it caught Jeans attention. He turned to Gabriel, shook his head and left the room. Molly just looked down at Gabriel who was clearly still in overwhelming pain, it as a wonder that he had not passed out yet._

_"Now what?" She asked._

_"Grab the bolt in my arm, and break off the shaft. You will need to pull it out." Molly reached over and grabbed the wooden bolt with both of her hands and broke it in half, making sure the tail end was snapped away from the shaft. Gabriel tensed up a little, due to the movement of the bolt it caused a surge of pain. Gabriel then gave Molly a nod, and she grabbed the bottom part of the arrow underneath his arm and pulled it free. His screams she swore could be heard from kilometers away._

_"Quickly, I need you to stick my sword in the fire, once it gets red hot I will need you to lay the backbone of the blade on my wounds. It needs to be burnt shut." Molly did exactly as he told, Gabriel did his best to press his arm against the bed, and using his unhurt arm pressed down on a clean piece of cloth on his wound to try and prevent blood from seeping out._

_"Listen carefully Milady. After you take care of the wound in my arm, I may pass out due to the pain. Do not panic, just make sure the sword is back in the fire, red hot. Once it is done, just do the same thing to my stomach."_

_"Okay, are you ready?" She asked. Gabriel just responded by nodding his head yes. Grabbing a pillow with a good hand, he stuck it in his mouth. She pulled the sword from the fire, she could feel the custom grip against her hands, the slight rings around the handle pressing against comfortably against her palms. Pointing the blade down, she laid it belly side on the top portion of his arm. Gabriel half screamed and half cried in reaction. Tears of pain were starting to roll down his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She heard herself plead._

_"Don't be sorry, do the bottom portion now, before I lose my nerve!" He responded, she flipped the blade over, and laid the other flat piece down on a board that she placed on the bed. With one swift motion, Gabriel slammed down his arm on the blade, the smell of searing flesh made Molly want to puke, yet she held her resolve, knowing that the knight needed it the most. Gabriel once again buried his face in the pillow, screaming at the top of his lungs. Molly returned the sword back to the fire place, and placed the blade once again on the flames. She just stood there and stared at Gabriel, unsure what to say to her next._

_"Anything I can do for the pain?"_

_"Ale, if you have it." He grunted. Then he peered into Molly's eyes, and grabbed her hand once more. Tears of pain were now almost freely pouring out of his face. She still couldn't believe that a man no older than 20 would be going through so much pain. It seemed unnatural._

_"I'm sorry, we don't have any."_

_"I know, I was just hoping."_

_"The sword is ready to go again. Are you ready?" Molly asked, and her answer was given as Gabriel just gave her a silent nod. Reaching down to his stomach, she grabbed the wooden pole and yanked it out of his stomach as fast as she could, this time Gabriel didn't bite down on anything, his screams of bloody murder was echoed throughout the house. With a quick reaction, she didn't bother to think of it, instead she reached into the fireplace and grabbed the handle of the sword, and placed the belly of the blade on his wound, his screams turned into fits of screaming and crying. Instantly Molly threw the sword on the ground, glad that it was over. Reaching over she grabbed one of his hands and gave it a squeeze, as he returned it she almost regretted that decision as she thought he would break her hand._

_"I'm sorry." Gabriel looked up at Molly and said, letting go of her hand. Molly just rubbed her hands together, trying to get feeling back into them. She was glad that it was not broken._

_"What happened out there?" Molly asked, motioning to his wounds. She was obviously very curious._

_"A rider came to the castle, telling us that Morlaix was under siege. All the knights started to gather their weapons before any of us knew exactly what had happened. We rode five hundred strong, up against three thousand English. We were completely enveloped within a matter of hours, we had to fight our way out. I don't know what happened to my men…..." He spoke with a glint of sadness as he described the situation._

_"what about your wounds?"_

_"I received the one to my arm almost at the beginning of the battle, the one in my stomach was during our retreat. Our commander in arms fell before the blade, I was the most senior fighter there. I ordered the swordsmen, spearmen and knights to charge into their weakest line formation. Trying to break through, during our charge, a Crossbow man did this." He said as he looked down at his stomach._

_"The people of Morlaix?"_

_"Still under siege I'm afraid." Molly just nodded her head._

_"If I make it through the night, then I shall be fine. Once my strength returns I should be on my way. I'm sorry for any unconvinced I have caused you."_

_"You should get some rest then."_

_"Thank you Milady, I'm in your debt."_

_"If you want to repay me Milord, live."_

Molly woke up, she could feel her head drenched in sweat. Looking over next to her, she noticed Gabriel sleeping peacefully, the sun almost down, ready for the night to reclaim the skies once more. The dream was too real how was this possible? She could feel every moment, the things that she was thinking in those dreams. It just didn't make sense.

She traced her hand up Gabriel's shirt, she could feel his stomach, hard with muscle, but barely toned with muscle. Her hand guided itself as to where the wound was, right then she felt the burn mark.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly got up and went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee, the thoughts of her dream were plaguing her mind. What the hell was that? She could feel the sword in her hand, the circular rims on the handle impressing against her hand. The screams that a younger Gabriel screamed out, she doubted he had even reached his twenties in that dream. The man Jean, his round face full of fat getting blood red in frustration, she thought his eyes would explode. She dreamed a lot, but never like this. Could the vampire blood that was brought in her system by the cut, could it do this? Make her dream of Gabriel? Was this one of the side effects?

Thinking about it started to piss her off, she didn't want any of this. That crazy man that came into her house and attacked her, this stupid little dream over taking her sleep, what the hell was happening with her?

"Hey." Gabriel asked, noticing her deep in thought drinking her coffee.

"What exactly are the side effects of your blood?"

"I already told you." He explained.

"You said that I would experience dreams if I drank it, what about what you did to that cut?"

"No, nothing. What is going on Molly?"

"Forget it." She responded. Tension filled the air, Gabriel could tell something obviously was wrong.

"What did you dream about?"

"You." She stated coldly.

"Well…..I'm sorry Molly, I cannot control your dreams, that is outside the realm of possibilities for Vampires."

"What the hell happened to your stomach?" Molly retorted. The question obviously caught Gabriel off guard, thinking to himself of what all this could be about.

"That is what I thought. You should leave." Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to defuse the situation. What the hell is bothering her?

"Well?" She asked.

"It was a Crossbow, I was in a battle, and during the retreat I was shot." He explained.

"Morlaix was it?" She asked sharply.

"How the hell did you know that?" Gabriel asked, this time really wanting to know exactly what she dreamed of.

"Don't play stupid with me Gabriel, I think at the very least I earned that."

"I truly have no idea, what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Get out! Just get the hell out!" Molly yelled. Gabriel looked into her eyes with a hint of sadness.

"Fine, have a nice life Molly." He spoke softly and then left her condo. Molly decided to just get out for a while, she just decided to wait a bit before she left her condo. She did not want to deal with Gabriel at the moment, want to give her and him all the space in the world. Getting some of her stuff ready, she was planning on getting out of town for a while. Gathering her stuff all pack in some bags, she then took a shower, got dressed and left. She wanted to go someplace that was peaceful, a place where she could die without ever having to deal with any of this crap anymore.

Walking in the streets of New York City never really bothered Molly, even at night. She enjoyed the display of lights everywhere, the life that surrounded the place. Shops at every street, the beautiful site of town square, with its lights glowing up the night sky. Everything was just so lively here, though the whole situation that happened to her it wasn't what it should be any more. She desperately wanted to get away, from the city, from her job, from the few friends she had, from Gabriel.

Her decision was to get in the grand central station, wait for the Train that she wanted, and just hop on and get the hell out. With over five million sitting in the bank for her, there was nothing that could hold her back. There was no where she couldn't go to live the last days of her life. Perhaps a small town somewhere, where she could actually connect with some people, actually have some close friends before the end happened.

Hoping on the subway made her a little nervous; it was always at night when the occupants became sketchy, especially since the great revelation. Still she received no problems, and walked right in Grand Central Station. The classic look of it all was something joyous to see. The site just screamed age, it was a great historical site for a city that really wasn't old at all. Not at least in the historical context. The stone built walls surrounded the whole place, the dining rooms on the far left, the lines that waited for it. Even here people were normal; they didn't have a care in the whole world. Just doing business, or waiting for their next train to get the hell out.

She walked up and bought her ticket, the attendant just stared at her, with her bags packed waiting to go.

"This isn't leaving until 8am."

"I know, I can wait." Wasting her time wasn't exactly a problem anymore. Placing her ticket in her back pocket she walked over to the bathroom. She felt hands wrap around her mouth almost instantly, with a strength that a normal man couldn't possibly possess.

"Scream and I won't hesitate to snap your neck like a twig." A rough voice entered her ears. Did he really just threaten someone that was going to someplace that was going to die?

"Go ahead, I don't care one bit." She retorted. That seemed to surprise her attacker quite a bit.

"Death wish huh? Well I can grant you that. Not quite yet though." Grabbing her hair he pulled her head backwards.

"Start walking!" He commanded then shoved her forward. Molly was sick of dealing with people like him, trying to control her at every turn. Men that tried to rape her, one that tried to kill her, a Vampire controlling her dreams. Pulling her arm back, she turned herself around and swung with all her might, the man caught it with simple ease and squeezed hard, almost to the point of breaking her fist. She cried out in pain.

"Shut it!" He commanded harshly now.

"If you want me to glamour you I have no problem doing that. Just do this the easy way, things will be much better for you that way." He explained. He forced her to leave the station, pushing her to a bar that seemed vacant. A man stood there as if he was waiting on her. He stood at about five feet, and eleven inches tall. His hair was cut in a crew cut style, as his facial hair was starting to grow on his cheeks.

"We have a lot to talk about Molly."

Gabriel returned home, his home that was quite a ways away from New York City. What the hell was that? How the hell did she know about Morlaix? Sitting down on his recliner, one that he had fittingly placed in a living room that looked like it was from the 1700's. Looking at the wall he could see the sword that he had used centuries ago, back when he was still human. Just this time the blade that was once metal, had been replaced with Silver. He knew that whatever would be his end, it would be that blade that would give him a chance to get out of it alive. Reaching up on the mantle he picked it up, feeling the bronze rings press against his palm.

_"I'm done with this!" Gabriel screamed, pressing the sword against his maker Marcus's throat. _

_"It isn't like that Gabriel, a deal is a deal." Marcus explained._

_"I fulfilled my deal damn it! My family is dead! My ties to you are done, you hear me!" Gabriel yelled._

_"Now what Gabriel? Uh, have you ever thought of that, now what? You just going to go on your own, a young vampire at that, it won't take you long to get yourself killed."_

_"No, it won't take me long, just till day break." Gabriel spoke, revealing his plan._

_"Oh please, you are going to kill yourself? They were only human Gabriel, they are made to be fed on, nothing more."_

_"You son of a bitch!" Gabriel screamed, squeezing tight on his sword that he stole back hours before he rammed it into Marcus's stomach. Marcus was clearly caught by surprised, the pain was evidently real. Still it was only a metal blade, it will heal quickly. Gabriel pulled a stake that he carried in the side of his pant leg and went for a quick stab, and stopped it, its point barely cutting into Marcus's chest._

_"You follow me, I won't hesitate again." He warned._

_"Suit yourself Gabriel, if you want to kill yourself I will not stop you."_

_Gabriel ran, sun rise was only about an hour away. He figured he would do this in the woods, where no poor human could watch what would happen to him. Hell he didn't even know what exactly would happen to him, only what Marcus had told him. That he would burn up in the presence of sunlight. Finding a suitable place, he stopped, and laid his sword by a tree. To be found most likely by one lucky peasant, who would probably make a fortune by selling it. He could imagine that Christelle would smile on that thought. He sat down on the grass, and leaned his back against the tree stump, then closed his eyes._

_"Gabriel." He could hear her soft sweet voice, opening his eyes he couldn't believe what he was staring at. Christelle was standing right before him, the light of the grass and the trees behind her, he could still see them, but there she was._

_"Christelle?" He asked dumbly, not knowing how this was possible._

_"Don't do this." His wife pleaded._

_"How is this possible?"_

_"Anything is possible Gabriel, you of all people should know that." Christelle explained._

_"I miss you so much." He whispered, Christelle just stared at him, with sadness appearing her eyes. She walked over to him and placed one of her palms on the side of his face. Blood tears started to seep from Gabriel's eyes._

_"I can feel you." He revealed._

_"And I can feel you as well." She responded, Gabriel reached up with his hand, hoping that it would not pass through. Instead he could feel her against his hands, the feel of her beautiful body that he watched die years earlier._

_"How long do we have?" Gabriel asked._

_"Not long, you cannot be here when the sun comes up. You need to live."_

_"I would rather die than spend an eternity without you Christelle. I have nothing left to live for."_

_"Of course you do Gabriel, you have hope."_

_"Hope?"_

_"Hope for a new day Gabriel, that the choice you made wasn't the wrong one. There is still good to be done in this life time."_

_"A life time for a vampire is an eternity. What good can I do when I'm supposed to prey on the living?"_

_"You mean like what you did for our daughter? You gave her a happiness that she would of never have known if you weren't changed."_

_"How is she? I keep thinking about her, what I did for her. I never had the chance to see her after that." Gabriel asked._

_"She died in peace Gabriel, that is why she isn't here now."_

_"You didn't?" Gabriel asked, pain filling his voice._

_"No, Gabriel I did. Or I thought I did. I had the chance to see you one last time before I died." She replied, this time pulling up one of Gabriel's hands and kissing it. He could feel like the lips on his skin as if she was alive as ever._

_"How are you here, with me now?" Gabriel asked._

_"Our lives connected Gabriel, I cannot fully go into our resting place without you. I'm tied to you Gabriel. This doesn't usually happen. I just simply cannot go without you." Christelle revealed._

_"Then let me go, we can enter the next life together."_

_"It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry. You need to go, I don't have much time left." Gabriel placed his palm on Christelle's face, he could still feel the warmth radiating in his skin. He knew he needed to do this, or he would regret it. He pulled her in closely and gave her a soft gentle kiss, he could feel everything._

_"I will see you again Gabriel, this isn't the last time I promise you." She whispered. _

_Then his face started to really burn, steam started to come up. His hands, were next, looking at her one last time, he reached down and picked up his sword then took off back towards the cave that Marcus had held up in. By the time he had arrived, his face was horribly disfigured, his face blackened by the sun. As if he was roasted alive._

_"Wasn't so fun was it?" Marcus replied._

_"You can feel what I was feeling, you should know that it wasn't the pain that brought me back."_

_"Yes I felt something alright, don't know what it was though." Marcus replied._

_"It doesn't matter, not to you."_

_"Your right, it doesn't, just that you changed your mind, that is all that matters."_

_"You are such lovely company Marcus, why how could I possibly think of killing myself when I get to spend an eternity with you."_

_"Touching." Marcus responded._

_"Isn't it?"_

"It was the last time Christelle." Gabriel spoke out loud, and then the possibility dawned on him. He dropped his sword in response. His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts, reaching over he looked over at his cell phone and saw the name Molly on the screen calling him.

"Hey." He answered short and soft.

"Why Hello Gabriel, guess what I got." The man's voice gave it away on who he was, it was the sheriff that threatened him a day earlier.

"Look here you piece of shi…." He was cut off.

"Gabriel don't go, it's a." A loud echo of a slap could be heard over the phone.

"Oh shut up will you!?" He could hear another man in the back ground saying.

"It's time Gabriel." The Sherriff spoke out. Reaching down Gabriel picked up his sword and looked at the blade, still as sharp as ever.

"Yes it is."


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel arrived to the spot that the man told him, right on the street of Molly's condo. He held his sword in his hand, grasping it tightly, looking around and no one has arrived yet. He knew it was a trap, so he pulled his ace in his sleeve. He thought long and hard before he left, massing a feeling of dread, despair and fear, projecting it out towards Marcus. He knew that his maker would come save him, when he needed him the most, just as he had predicted more than a century ago.

"Looks like you arrived early." The sheriff announced his entrance, with eight other Vampires in tow, all of them holding a silver sword.

"So much for a duel mono e mono eh?"

"Gabriel, please believe me, I tried to convince them not to join in, but they were rather insistent."

"It matters none sheriff, they will meet their true death tonight just as well as you."

"So confident are you?" He asked, looking up above on the roof tops, Gabriel could see his Vampire guards filling them, all of them had rifles pointed at him.

"Just give me the girl, I'm here aren't I?" Gabriel demanded.

"Uh…..Fine, so much for the pleasantries." He nodded over to one of his guards, who went up to an empty car and pried the girl out from her hair. They undid the scotch tape from her mouth, and untied her feet and hands. Molly just walked over to Gabriel slowly.

"They are going to kill you Gabriel, run." Molly told him as soon as she was beside him, Gabriel just looked down on her sadly.

"I know."

"Please Gabriel just leave, save yourself." Molly pleaded. Gabriel just stood there, not bothering to look at her.

"Go back in your condo, do not come out till sun rise, and then leave the city Molly."

"Gabriel…"

"NOW!" He yelled. Molly looked at him stunned, and started to walk up to her house.

The first attacker came in fast, swinging his sword wildly at Gabriel, he blocked it and took a swipe, slicing open his back legs. The Vampire yelled out in pain. The sheriff right behind him went for a swing, only for Gabriel to swing his sword over his shoulder in a downwards motion and block it, then twirling it around, he made him lose grasp of his sword. Gabriel, pressed his sword against the chest of the Sheriff's, only to stop himself as a Vampire rushed towards Molly.

Turning around he ran up quickly to that Vampire, grabbed him by the back of his hair and stabbed him through the back of his neck, severing his head. He then Held the vampire's head up in the air to the rest of the vampires that came for his blood.

"Your progeny I take it?" Gabriel asked the sheriff who was looking at him in shock.

"No, he wasn't." he replied.

"Damn, well that's a shame." Gabriel replied, throwing the head as hard as he could it hit the vampire that had his back legs sliced open right in the face.

Molly just looked on in shock, Gabriel was not only handling himself fine against them, but seemed to be winning, the look on the vampires face as his head was chopped off was something she would rather forget, but she knew that Gabriel was in his zone.

"Beautiful isn't it? now this is the Vampire that I turned such a long long time ago." A man spoke just standing right outside of Molly's window in her kitchen.

"Who are you?" Molly asked through her window, at the tall skinny man that is watching it all.

"Shhh…You see that? Did you see the way he was able to block both of their strikes, then slice ones stomach open while beheading the other one? See that isn't a killing that is an art." Marcus stood there in admiration.

"Who are you?" Molly asked again.

"I'm his maker, and who are you? You are impossible, I saw you die." Marcus replied back with a question of his own.

"What do you mean you're his maker?"

"Well, simply put in human terms you clone, I'm his daddy."

"Then help him!" Molly screamed.

"I will in good time, you know you and Christelle are strikingly similar, and not just in looks I might add." Marcus revealed and this somewhat peaked Molly's curiosity.

"How?" She asked, really wanting to know.

"You both talk way too much, and you both never learned the true value of shutting the hell up." Marcus looked at the young girl who's jaw just seemed to drop. A shot was fired upon the roof top, looking down he could see five huge blood spots laying on the floor, Gabriel fell to one knee, a wooden bullet had pierced the side of his knee cap.

"I would say it was a pleasure talking to you, but I'm not much of a liar." Marcus spoke up, then gave her a small wink.

"BAZINGA got to go." With that Marcus flew up in the air with such a speed she could only see the traces left behind of his body.

"Da fuck?" She spoke out loud to herself.

Gabriel's knee hit the pavement hard, the stinging sensation of his leg flared hard. One of the Vampires swung at his head, and he blocked then he brought his sword to return a strike of his own to the other that was approaching to his right, slicing open his thigh. Turning around the vampire who he blocked a moment earlier went for another strike to behead him, ducking he then launched himself upwards and stabbed the vampire in the heart. Only a blood pile remain, Gabriel now was covered in blood that was not own. Numerous of cuts though had littered his body, he had been too wounded for his body to heal its self now. He would need to feed and soon.

"The time is near Gabriel." The sheriff announced, having his own sword in his hand approaching him.

"Maybe, but you will go first." Gabriel replied, which caused the sheriff break out in laughter.

"Oh Gabriel, you didn't think of this out too well did you? You honestly think my guards will allow me to lose? They will shoot you on site as soon as they see that you're going to do the winning blow."

"You are not the only one that brought back up." Gabriel revealed.

"What?" Hearing a soft squish sound the sheriff looked down only to see a black vampire heart at his feet, looking up he saw one of the guards falling right above his head, then his body exploded drenching him in his own guards blood. Looking up in the roof tops, he saw his guard's panicking like crazy, shooting at a Vampire that is much faster than any he had ever saw. Blood was flying everywhere as if a fountain had just recently been opened up.

"Damn he is enjoying this." Gabriel muttered out loud.

"Who! Who is strong enough to do this!?" The sheriff screamed, demanding for an answer.

"Some things you are never meant to know Sheriff." Gabriel grinned.

The sheriff held his sword in his hand, and then quickly went for a strike that Gabriel barely was able to block.

"Your death will still be the same, regardless of who is helping you."

"Even with me hurt like this, you're not even half the swordsmen that I am."

"We shall see shall we?" The sheriff replied, this time bringing his strikes to go as fast as he could muster, one to his midsection, one to his head, then to his side of his body, all of which Gabriel easily blocked.

"Is that all you got? Come on, where is this vampire that claimed he could best me!?" Gabriel goaded. The vampire that he sliced open his leg, finally was back on his feet, his wound completely healed. He swung his sword at Gabriel's head, Gabriel made him twirl his sword out of the way, stabbed him in the stomach, grabbed the vampires own sword and beheaded him. He reached down and pried his own sword from his stomach before it had a chance to hit the floor and his body turning into a blood bath. Looking back up at the sheriff, the Sheriff pulled out a small glass container filled with liquid silver and threw it at Gabriel's face, hitting him square on.

"Ahhh!" Gabriel screamed, the pain of his face melting away was almost too much to bear. He tried to open his eyes, but found himself blinded. Falling down on his knees he dropped his sword, and tried to shake his head in a no type of manner, desperately trying to get the silver off.

"It's over Gabriel." The sheriff then stabbed him in the stomach with his silver bladed sword. Gabriel felt a sharp over bearing pain in his stomach, the only thing that was clear was Molly screaming.

"No!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, opening up her door and charging out where Gabriel laid down on the road.

"I never have settled for second best Gabriel, and I won't now. You were better than me I admit, but now, not anymore." The sheriff revealed, he brought his sword up, he was going to stab him in the neck, and sever his head clean off. Very symbolic for Gabriel he thought, to live and to die by the sword. A sharp pain in his back interrupted his thought. Marcus was standing behind him now, his hand fishing around his body looking for his heart.

"You will settle for nothing, as you are nothing." Marcus whispered in the Sheriffs ear. Gabriel launched himself up as he heard his maker's voice, and in his last ounce of strength reached his hand in his chest, grasping his heart right before Marcus did, feeling his fingertips run into his fist inside the sheriff's chest.

"He is mine!" Gabriel commanded proudly, before collapsing back down on the pavement, what little strength he had left was gone. The sheriffs body exploded as he fell down his knees, with his heart still in Gabriel's hand.

"Oh shit that was fun! I haven't felt like that in ages, let's do that again Gabriel!" Marcus cheered in delight, and then he noticed his old progeny laying on the road.

"Gabriel!" Molly screamed, running up to him and placing her hands behind his head, crying her eyes out.

"Feed him." Marcus stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"What?" Molly asked in disbelief, she never planned on any vampire on feeding on her. That was one of her moral codes that she had written for herself.

"I lost one child recently, I will be damned if I will have a second one pass before I do!" Marcus replied, clearly getting irritated. Molly shifted still thinking about it, her grief almost overcoming her rationality.

"Look, if you do not feed him, then I will tear your fucking head off and make sure he drains your damn corpse dry!"

"He told me once before, when he gets like this he doesn't know if he can stop himself." Molly explained, this time pulling one of her hands free, as if she was going to place it in his mouth.

"Oh for Bloody sakes!" Marcus replied, noticing that Gabriel was unconscious, he grabbed Molly's wrists and bit it open. Molly screamed out in pain, before she could even reply, he instantly placed it in Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel woke up slowly, drinking in the blood, his eyes became red as it soaked up in his system. Looking up at Molly he stopped himself. Molly couldn't believe what she felt. The instant that Marcus had bit into her, she felt a sharp pain, only replaced by what she could describe of as an orgasm of the arm when Gabriel was feeding on her. She leaned back, now that Gabriel was done and held her arm out, Gabriel poked his finger with his fangs and dropped his blood on them, causing the wound to shut.

"Does it always feel that way?" She asked.

"Painful at first, and depending on if it is an attack or something else, it can be quite a pleasurable experience we hear." Marcus responded.

"So you made it." Gabriel stated, looking at Marcus.

"Well of course Gabriel, though if I would have known you were planning on sacrifice yourself for the human clone over here, I would of came here sooner and beat some sense into you." He replied, while pointing his thumb over at Molly.

"Sorry, I created quite a mess." Gabriel revealed.

"Well if this is a typical mess of yours my progeny, then tell me where I can apply to be your maid. That was quite fun!"

"Figures you would say such a thing."

"Hey, I'm being serious Gabriel, what we just did, that was a thing of beauty, fucking throw that in an art gallery! We should really team up again."

"Don't kid yourself Marcus, that was a onetime experience."

"Aww Gabriel don't be like that, when our hands touched in that pathetic vampires body it was like magic!"

"That pathetic vampire, was a sheriff." Gabriel responded, letting the gravity of the situation hit Marcus.

"What!?" Marcus screamed, he couldn't believe how stupid this whole situation was.

"What do you mean he was a sheriff?" Molly asked, clearly not understanding vampire politics.

"What he means, he just pissed our government royally the fuck off! Just to save your blood bag!" Marcus screamed.

"We should all meet up somewhere, Marcus go to my house, I will be there soon." Gabriel said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do progeny." Marcus warned.

"I will, trust me." Gabriel replied, and with that Marcus took off, heading back towards Gabriel's house.

"What is going on Gabriel?" Molly asked, looking for any answer as to why this has happened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I can taste it in your blood, you are dying."


	10. Chapter 10

"I cannot believe that I taught you to be such a horrible host Gabriel. Where is the food?" Marcus spoke out, knowing that Gabriel and Molly came back to Gabriel's home.

"I usually dislike bringing Vampires into my home Marcus, hope you'd understand."

"What about her?" Marcus asked, this time pointing at Molly.

"I think not!" Gabriel responded, clearly offended.

"Aww, come on my child, just one little sip?" He asked, holding his fingers close together, showing a little pout.

"No" Molly said, reaffirming what Gabriel had said earlier.

"Well you enjoyed it when you let my child have some." Marcus pointed out.

"That was different."

"I fail to see how."

"She is off limits, she is mine!" Gabriel spoke out, making sure the matter was now settled. Marcus acted like he was truly hurt.

"Fucking prudes." He responded. Molly and Gabriel both went over to his couch and both of them sat down, facing across from Marcus.

"We need to figure out what to do when they come up looking for answers." Gabriel started off.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Marcus responded.

"Can't you just explain to them everything that has happened, perhaps they would listen to you." Molly inputted which caused Marcus to burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, and while we are at it I will buy a big bottle of lube, for the giant ass fucking that me and Gabriel will receive for it!"

"Just trying to help, geeze."

"I know Molly." Gabriel responded, and held her hand.

"Just do us a favor you duplicate whatever the hell you are, keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut!" Marcus retorted.

"Then why and the hell am I here?" Molly asked.

"Because blood bag, for obvious reasons my progeny doesn't want you drank till your dry. You're in this, the Authority will find out who was involved with not only killing their sheriff, but the whole damn command structure in New York City!"

"Then any idea's as to what to do Marcus? You are the vampire with the strategic mind out of us two." Gabriel asked.

"Oh yes, leave it to me Gabriel, fine. Turn her and then let's get the fuck out of here."

"Turn me? No!" Molly automatically responded. Marcus just glared at her.

"Oh you two haven't fucked yet, well by all means Gabriel, were in your house go, take her and give her some of that Vampire cock." Marcus replied coldly.

"That is none of your fucking business Marcus!"

"Well clearly it is, considering my head is on the line here. So what are you waiting for, Viagra? Get to it!" Marcus replied, nodding his head towards the stairs.

"What happened to the Vampire that dreamed of taking on the Authority, and over throwing them?" Gabriel asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh so now you're ready huh? You think I'm the first one to try, or the only one that plotted to do just that!? It isn't as easy as just saying it will happen. They come to New York City, and there will be a fight, one I'm sure we will lose. Even with your silver blade sword of yours. Unlike you Gabriel, I enjoy being what I' am, Vampire and alive!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Gabriel shouted out, this had caught the interest of Molly.

"Oh your attempted suicide Gabriel, or the fact that you refused to feed on humans, because you always killed your pray. Does that ring a bell?"

"Why are you bringing this up?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh because I think this clone of yours should know what exactly is in store for her don't you think?" Marcus replied.

"I'm not a fucking clone you worthless blood sucker! My name is Molly!"

"Oh so the duplicate has a name eh?" Marcus retorted just to simply get on her nerves.

"Marcus that is enough!" Gabriel yelled.

"Oh then tell her Gabriel, or shall I?"

"Tell me what!?" Molly yelled.

"Marcus no!"

"Oh I think yes Gabriel." He responded, then leaned in the recliner and looked at Molly in her eyes, making sure not to glamour her, he wanted her natural reaction for this.

"He fed on his daughter." He responded, all calmly now. Molly just sat there in shock.

"You forced me you conniving bastard!" Gabriel responded, clearly getting heated.

"Oh you and you're forcing! Waaaa, he commanded me as my maker, waaaaaa, Really Gabriel? Is that the best excuse you got?"

"You know damn well what that entails Marcus, I had no other choice."

"We all have choices Gabriel, you're the one that chose to be a Vampire if I remember correctly. Hence why we are here, speaking of which, why oh why did I not turn Lancelot instead?"

"Lancelot was only a character in a fable Marcus." Gabriel reminded.

"HA! That is fucking rich, if he heard you say such a thing, he would of beheaded you before you even had a chance to withdraw your precious sword."

"Wait, King Arthur happened?" Molly asked.

"Yes it happened, you would be surprised on how many fairy tales are based upon truth clone. I would hardly call him a king though. More like a fool of a general." Marcus explained.

"You were around that time?" Molly once again asked, her interest clearly has peaked.

"I'm over 1800 years old, of course I was around. There are only two that can claim to be older than me and not lie through their teeth about it."

"What did you do when you were human?"

"Ever heard of the lost battalion of Rome? I was their general." Marcus said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, less is more." Marcus piped in talking to Molly. Molly just rolled her eyes in response.

"You know what I think Marcus? I think you have been around for so damn long, that you are sick and tired of seeing everyone you care about either die or start to hate your guts. Not realizing that you being an ass constantly is actually turning the people who could be the closest of friends into people who couldn't give two shits about you!" Molly snapped back, clearly getting tired of his antic's, and his constant nagging of her. Marcus's eyes just narrowed into her, he darted up about to rip her throat open, only to have Gabriel's hand grasp tightly around this throat.

"Don't even think about it." Gabriel warned, Marcus just shoved him down back on the couch.

"You know what? I'm going to find some poor helpless jogger somewhere, rip his head off and use his arteries as dental floss. Have fun kids." Marcus responded, then walked out of Gabriel's front door and took off in flight.

"Can you do that?" Molly asked.

"Yes, though I just learned recently. It takes a while for a Vampire to learn how, some longer than others."

"Can you teach me?"

"What?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"Can you teach me? To fly?"

"I don't think you understand what you are asking for Molly. I have done some horrible things in my life."

"So what is your plan then, stay with me for another twenty years or so, until I get old and start sagging away, then go off waiting another six hundred years until someone else resembles your precious Christelle?" she snapped.

"How can you say that!? You have no idea what I went through in six hundred years, the misery that I went through, the depression that dominated my thoughts, day in and day out for most of my life."

"Try me." Molly answered back. Gabriel then grabbed her wrist in response.

"Follow me."

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"You will find out." He replied taking her upstairs to his bedroom, walked over to his work desk and opened up a wood carved box, inside of it was a pendent attached to a necklace; he then placed it in her hands.

_"Gabriel, it's beautiful! Where did you get?"_

_"The Duke of Paris, I defeated him in a duel, and he gave this to me as a prize. It was in the prize possession of the Czar's wife." Gabriel explained. Molly caught herself admiring it in its beauty. She held it back out towards him._

_"Can you?"_

_"Of course." He responded and placed the necklace around her neck._

"How…" She started to speak, but was soon caught off as she found herself catching a dress.

_"What do you think?" Molly asked._

_"You're gorgeous."_

_"No not me, the dress." She asked, slightly amused pointing out._

_"You're wearing a dress? Well damn, look at that you are wearing a dress. I'd thought I would never see the day."_

"_Gabriel, can you please be serious for once?" She asked slightly annoyed._

_"Oh I'm deadly serious." He responded, then leaned over and dipped his finger on some cake that was sitting on the dresser and smudged some icing on her nose._

"Gabriel…" Once again she was cut off, as she caught an old fashion scroll.

_Dear Christelle,_

_I fear that this battle upcoming may be my last. The English has found a way to out maneuver our rightful King at every turn. I'm losing my nerve for the fight, my father once believe that I would be the one to lead our people to the freedom that we deserve, though I now doubt this belief. I miss spending the nights with you, being at my side. My sword hand now shakes in fear in before every engagement, not for fear of my own life, but fear that I may never see you again. If word comes out in the next few days that I'm among the lost, then know that I loved you with all my heart, and that my estates have rightfully been placed to the one who ran it so well. You are a true Lady, one that I considered honored knowing. I Love you Christelle. I hope to see you soon._

_Molly could feel her eyes start to water, her heart breaking. He has never wrote with such defeatism in his heart, she feared that he could truly be lost._

_"I sent that with our fastest rider, least he claimed to be. I shall be sure to tell him that he is full of horse manure." She heard his voice as she turned around. She couldn't believe that he was alive and in the flesh, full and intact. Running up to him she kissed him hard, he placed his back foot on the door and slammed it shut._

_"Let's stay here, in this room for the rest of our lives, make love over and over again." She heard herself say._

_"What about food?" Gabriel asked between kisses._

_"We have maids." She responded._

_"And the rest of the world?"_

_"Let the rest of the world deal with the rest of the world, I just want what is rightfully mine." She replied as she rolled on top of him and started to undo his pants._

"Gabriel, how is this possible? How am I remembering all of this?"

"I don't know, I would hope you could shed some light on it."

"I'm fucking confused!"

"Molly…" Gabriel trailed off and placed a hand on her shoulder, she immediately shrugged it off of her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Molly, please listen to me."

"Just fucking leave me alone, give me some time." She retorted back coldly. Gabriel just nodded, and walked down stairs.

"What the fuck is that!?" Gabriel yelled, Marcus had blood all over his hands and was putting a red tube in between his teeth.

"An artery." Marcus replied.

"Jesus Christ Marcus, I didn't think you were serious!"

"One, I told you I was hungry. Two, I highly doubt he has ever existed." Marcus replied nonchalantly.

"So you turn her yet?" He asked, then flicking the artery in the trash can.

"No, I did not turn her Marcus." Gabriel replied annoyed.

"Well, give her some Vampire cock, once you have finished, drink her half to death. Then give her some of your precious vampire blood, and go lay down with her in a hole somewhere out in bum fuck Egypt, by next night fall, Wala! You have yourself a baby vamp!"

"That is not funny Marcus."

"Oh forgive me because you were born without a sense of humor. Honestly Gabriel, when will you become a maker, you are six hundred years old for bloody sakes!"

"It isn't a decision to be made lightly, you if anyone should know that! You sired, what two Vampires in your whole existence, you waited till you were nine hundred years old before Lorena!"

"Have you seen my offspring? My genetics are fucked! Wait of course you have, you are one!"

"If you were so dire on patience on turning someone than why shouldn't I be?" Gabriel asked, trying to finally get his maker in check mate in this conversation.

"What are you looking for? A sign of some sort, wait I know, you have one! It is the spitting image of your wife that passed away six hundred fucking years ago that is up stairs!" Marcus screamed pointing to the stairs.

"And that is my choice!" Gabriel screamed.

"Well you better make that choice soon Gabriel, she's dying. I'm not waiting another six hundred years till you find another human that looks like your precious Christelle for you to give me a grandchild."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh please, you think I went straight back here after we slaughtered the lot of them? I listened to what you had to say to clone!"

"I will make that decision with her blessing, and on my own accord Marcus, not yours."

"Well you better hurry, we know what happened to the last person you tried to turn." Marcus replied.


	11. Author Note

I would like to thank everyone that has came to enjoy this story, for everyone that has read it and especially those that have reviewed it. Currently I'm 10 chapters in, and I'm some what impressed with myself with how quickly I wrote this story out. With that said, unfortunately I feel that the character inter-action between Gabriel and Molly has proven to be more Difficult than I have imagine, and at the end of the day with the lack of reviews, Views and people that have read it I don't think that it would be best to have this story remain a priority for me. I will still continue with this story, but for the lack of a better term I'm taking a break from it.

I would like to apologize anyone that has grown to like this story, but rather simply my motivation to keep posting despite the lack of support has started to dwindle. I'm sorry everyone. :(

I would like to Thank before however Goblinesque (For those of you that have not read her own True Blood stories I will suggest it, she does a masterful job of creating an Original character and developing her into the story that I would have trouble believing that the writers of the show itself could achieve.) Words2live, Minerva and RemeberingYesterday for the support they have shown. Thank you all. I'm now going to go back and finish a story that I have pulled off a plot that seems to be more of my readers taste, and I would encourage anyone to read it if they actually like Zombie Fics ;) Take care everyone, hopefully I will find my motivation soon. :)


End file.
